Twilight
by Princess-Korriandre
Summary: I'll always remember the day, you chose her, I'll always remember the day, you made me cry, I'll always remember the day, I told myself I still love you. I'll never forget... PAIRINGS: OCxSTARxROB BBxRAE CYxBEE
1. Introduction

**Hey people. I hope you like my fic! I guess part of this is angst and tragedy, but I think it will be most romance and action. Please, people. I really would like reviews. I want to see how people like my stories. Also, check out my other stories! - Thank you!**

Raven once again picked up the letter. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she bothered not to wipe it away, for she was in the privacy of her own room. No one was allowed in accept _her_, but_ she _was gone now. She read the letter for the millionth time in the past year.

_Dearest friend Raven, _

_I am truly sorry for dispatching so soon. I cannot stay and watch Robin make her smile so. I have been neglected for the longest time, hoping that he would once again notice me. That chance has not come, and It burdens me to stay, so I must leave now. Raven, I know you will be the first in my room, for you are the only to enter it now. Robin no longer bothers. I am sorry._

_Do not bother to find me, I have changed my name and I have also taken the green money that you use her on Earth. Do not worry, friend, for I shall return soon. I am also sorry to say that I have lost my powers. I know not why. For this reason, I will not be going back to Tamaran. _

_Please, don't show the others the note, especially Robin. I do not wish for him to be burdened. You have all helped me much. I cannot express my gratitude and regret that I cannot return you the favor. _

_Here ends my letter. I will return, as I have said. Please leave my room as it is, if it is possible. Raven, you are a dear friend to me, and I thank you. I shall miss you, as well as I will miss the others. I shall see you soon._

_Goodbye,_

_Princess Korriandre of Tamaran; Starfire_

The letter was stained with the tear drops of both of the original Titan girls.

Raven gently folded the letter and placed it in her dresser drawer. Starfire had stated not to tell the others… she didn't want _Robin_ to be _burdened._

_I would have put him in HELL if she hadn't asked me not to burden him… same with his slutty girlfriend…_she thought angrily. She probably would. SRaven had access to Hell, anyways. Another tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"I wonder if she really _will_ come back…" she inquired herself quietly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Hey, Rae? Are you OK in there? You've been in there forever and you haven't eaten breakfast," Beast Boy's voice came muffled through her steel door.

Raven quickly wiped her tears away and pulled her hood over her face. She walked over to the door and cracked it open, so you could only see her hooded pale face.

Beast Boy stepped back and gave her a goofy grin. "Hey, Raven!" he said.

"Hey Beast Boy. Where are the others?" she asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well… Cyborg went on some date with Bumble Bee, and I don't know where Robin and… Super Girl are…" he said.

"Oh…" was all Raven could say. Feeling extra nice, (Well… actually, she didn't feel much like arguing) she stepped out of her room and followed Beast Boy to go through whatever torture he had set up for her.

**I think that was kinda sad… just kinda. I hope you liked this chapter! I don't feel comfortable making short chapters/stories like this, so I'll just say that it is short just to introduce the story. Ta ta for now, please stay tuned, and REVIEW! - Thank you!**


	2. Kori Anders

**Hey people… I didn't like the shortness of the last chapter, so I will add this one the same day. By the way… did any of you see the new Teen Titans episode last night? Umm… Homecoming, Part 1. Yeah! That's it! AWW! The wittle baby beast boy was TOO CUTE! I cried when that one dude yelled at him… WAH! SO SAD! … (cricket, cricket) lol… -; ANYWAYS! I hope you like my story! Please review! PLEASE! **

A young red headed woman, about the age of… umm… 19, woke up to the beeping of her alarm clock at about 3 AM. Her name was Kori Anders. She had beautiful scarlet hair, and perfect green eyes. You may not know her as Kori. You may know her batter as Starfire. But, you see, Starfire doesn't exist anymore. Literally.

Starfire, or, Princess Korriandre of Tamaran, was, of course, from the Planet Tamaran. She had strange powers that were from her Tamaranian race, and some from a Gordanian slave camp that they had tortured and tested her with. Her incredible strength and flight came from being an alien. She had gotten Starbolts and Eyebeams from the Gordanian Slave camp.

Kori had not totally lost her flight, but never felt the joy to use it. The still had some of her alien strength, very little. Her Starbolts and Eyebeams were now a thing of the past. They had mysteriously disappeared, along with the young alien princess herself.

Starfire had unique eyes. The outside of her eye was a lime green color while the iris was a shocking shade of green. She had lost the shine in them, and the outside of her eyes where normal white, for she was now practically human. But, even without the happiness in them, her eyes were still quite breathtaking.

Kori slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, causing it to crack slightly.

"Crap… not again…" she mumbled as she pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to her shower and turned the water on. She slipped out of her clothes and took a hot shower.

When she came out of the shower, she quickly dried off and got dressed in a white tank top and dark blue short shorts. She went into her kitchen and got an apple from her refrigerator and sat down on the couch.

She stayed there for a while just eating her apple and got tired of the silence. She picked up her remote and flipped through the channels. She flipped to the news, finding nothing better to watch.

"Well, Jim, I don't think the Titans are gonna be able to hold it any longer! They just lost _another _member!" said a pudgy balled man.

"Your right, Bob, first Starfire, now Super Girl! I don't know what's up with their leader, but if he doesn't pull it together, I think-" Kori flipped off the TV.

"What the hell? Here I am, over in New York, and I am listening to news in CALIFORNIA!" she inquired the TV.

She finished her apple and tossed it into her trash bin. She got up and decided on a walk.

She quietly walked out of her apartment room careful not to wake any sleeping neighbors. When she made it outside, she just started walking, not knowing where she was going. She just let her legs do the thinking and take her where they wanted.

She soon ended up at the park. She sighed. She always liked the park. Ever since she came to Earth she liked it. She turned away and forced herself to leave. She would never forget. How could she, anyways? She was supposed to be going back. She promised!

Soon, her legs took her to the only place she had to go. Work. She sighed and walked into the Starbucks coffee shop.

"Hey, Kor!" yelled a teen at the cash register. Kori smiled.

"Hey, Savannah! Why are you here so early? It's like five o' clock…" Kori asked. Savannah was about the same age as Kori, a little older. She had shoulder-length layered black hair and bright green eyes.

"Well, I had a hangover this morning and woke up early. I couldn't go to sleep with the damned headache, so I just came to work early. So, why are you here so early?" Savannah asked.

"I'm always here this early. You're just too busy being a lazy ass to get to work even on TIME and see what time I get here." Kori said.

Savannah grinned. "Well… at least I DO go to sleep. What do you do, anyways? At night, I mean." She asked.

Kori stopped smiling. "Well, I uhh…" she tried to think up and excuse to tell her fellow waitress.

Savannah smirked. "I didn't know you were having an affair!" she yelled. Thankfully, there was nobody in the shop yet.

"WHAT!" Kori screamed. "I am NOT that way, and YOU KNOW IT!"

Savannah shrugged. "Whatever you say…" and then she turned her back on Kori holding back giggles.

Kori glared at her friend. "You're the one that's like that. Do you mind telling me WHY you have a hangover right now?" Kori teased.

Savannah turned around and blushed deeply.

Kori smirked.

Just then, a fairly old man came into the store.

"Hey, Mr. D!" the girls greeted. Neither of them knew his full last name.

The man looked up and smiled. "Hello, Savannah, Kori."

The girls smiled.

They day went on. Normal job, normal city, and normal girl, right? Wrong.

**Whoot! Done with this chapter! Heehee! I hope you liked it. I don't think it was all to good myself, but I promise it will get better! Just drop a review before you leave, please!**


	3. Twilight

**HOLY FISH TACOS! I HAVE 9 REVIEWS! Lol… now that I am on the topic, let me thank my reviewers! OK… DSK wow… two stories and this is your first fanfic read? You should read more… thank you so much for reviewing! RedXStarRob YAY! I am too! No, seriously. I am. Lol emma thank you! I will update as much as I can! ME Thankiez! Like I said, updating ASAP! lupine-eyes Thank you, and wait no longer! 12345 Thank you! You know, I hate that too! I won't make her… cry… at least I don't plan on it. I don't exactly like it when fics make her sound desperate and helpless and blah… Blue Fang Well, actually, I didn't know that. And I REALLY don't care. - Thank you!**

**I don't own the Teen Titans! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! (sob)**

**NIGHTWING**

Nightwing groaned as he awoke at 3 AM. He turned and turned the alarm off on his alarm clock. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table and looked again at the picture frame placed neatly on it.

The silver frame held four pictures; the first was taken of the original Titans: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven, the second was of the Titans after Starfire left. Robin had taken to becoming Nightwing, and Beast Boy, Changeling. Nightwing and Super Girl were holding hands, and Changeling and Raven were too. All were smiling, but none were real joy-filled smiles, except for Super Girl's. The next was of Super Girl and Nightwing. Super Girl was sitting next to Nightwing on a park bench in the shade of a spacey oak tree. The last was of Robin as Starfire. They were on the top of a Farris wheel watching the fireworks.

Nightwing sighed and turned away from the picture before he broke something… again… Why did she leave him? Every day since she left he thought about her…

Starfire… he had gotten with Super Girl to get over Starfire. Now he knew she didn't love him; she left him. He thought he could get with Super Girl and get over the pain. But it didn't go away. It never would. It never did.

Next it was Super Girl. She had found out about Starfire. How? Oh… he's had so many pictures of her taped to the wall in his closet that he had to find another place to put his clothes. He had yet to figure out why she was even IN his closet.

He sighed and walked over to his bathroom to take a greatly needed shower.

**RAVEN**

Raven shoveled another spoonful of tofu into her mouth. She plugged her nose and swallowed.

"So… what do you think? It's awesome, isn't it?" asked Changeling.

Raven held back gags and gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Listen," holds back a gag, "Changeling," another held back gag, "I have to," a few more of those, "go," a few more of those, "to the bathroom- BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Raven barfed all over Changeling.

"Duuuuuuude! SHE'S PUKING!" Changeling yelled.

Cyborg ran in and stared at the two. He shook his head.

"I knew it would never turn out right between you two…" he said.

His response? Two very angry glares from two very angry (and one sick) Titans.

**NIGHTWING**

Nightwing stepped out of the steaming bathroom in his usual Nightwing attire. He walked down the hallway and passed Starfire's room. Her stuff was still in it, Raven had insisted. Nightwing turned and traced the engraving of her name on her door with his gloved fingers. He sighed and continued toward the main room.

_Swish!_ The doors to the main room slid open and Nightwing came into the room to be greeted by Cyborg being thrown into him, covered in a black aura, and smashed into a wall.

"Sorry!" yelled Raven and Changeling. Cyborg was then picked up once again and flung across the room.

Nightwing helped himself up and brushed himself off. _'Unfortunately, some things never change…'_ he thought.

**KORI**

Kori came home from work and looked at the lock. 8:24…

She walked into her bedroom and changed form her current attire. She changed into navy blue baggy cargo pants and a navy blue halter top. She left her shoulder-length scarlet hair down. She put on black boots that stopped below her knees and hopped out her window, careful not to be seen by people she knew. She hopped onto her navy blue motorcycle and drove off.

She parked beside an abandoned warehouse and made sure it could not be seen by anyone. He back flipped onto a rooftop and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She soon came to a stop somewhere near the park and sat on the edge of the roof. She heard a small noise behind her. _'Robin…' _

"Hey, Vesper." She said, smiling.

"Damn… how did you know it was me?" a man asked. He sat next to her and kissed her cheek. The man was dressed in black, except there was a red "V" placed on his chest, he had red boots and gloves, and the red out line on his mask. (Like Robin's, only instead of black and white, it was red and white.) It wasn't a bright red. _GOD_ no. It was an extremely dark red.

"Well, who else would be trying to sneak up on me on a roof in the middle of the night?" Kori asked. She turned towards him.

"Well, it COULD have been someone trying to kill you… I don't know!" he replied.

"I would have known…" Kori said.

"How so?" he asked.

Kori shrugged.

"I just would…"

Vesper was about to push the question, but decided against it.

"So, Kori… what brought you here? To New York? You told me you moved from California?" he asked.

"I had… issues… in California… and right now, it's Twilight." Kori replied.

"Fine, Twilight… may I ask WHAT issues you had there?" Vesper asked.

"No." Kori said.

Vesper shrugged.

"It was worth a try…" he said.

He was about to ask another question when they saw two men in ski masks trying to break into a bank.

They looked at each other and jumped down from the roof, and walked toward the criminals.

**Aaaaaaaaand… CUT! Ahh… I don't much like this chapter, either. I think it is also too short, but its all I can do right now with this Damn nine weeks Algebra test… And… And… you know WHAT? It's only the seventh week of school! That's crap! Anyways… lol I hope you liked the chapter, despite the shortness. Review, please!**


	4. Ebil Authoress Note! Important!

**A is Authoress!**

**AUTHORESS NOTE, ANYONE!**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING, ESPECIALLY harryrulesmyworld!**

**OK… This is MY original story. MINE. MINE MINE MINE.DO you comprehend? Great! **

**OK… harryrulesmyworld says that I am copying a story "exactly" like mine. Whatever. I got Twilight and Vesper from an online thesaurus. And is it not possible in the ENTIRE world that two people may think somewhat alike? **

**And who said that Twilight (Starfire; Kori) ever replaced Nightwing(Robin)? **

**Anyways… I just wanted to clear that up. You do believe me, right? **

**Anywayz… so sorry for not continuing. It is a distinct possibility that school may kill me this year… GACK!**

**Anyways… I hate author's notes as much as you hate reading them. Trust me, I do. I think it ruins the entire story… (sob) it was so perfect until now… I wouldn't have to do this if I hadn't been accused of (dun dun dun!) COPYING!**

**(All of the readers gasp)**

**YES! CHEATING! Isn't that horrible? I'd be much too afraid to cheat… Yeah, yeah… I'm a big fraidy-kat… lol I'm afraid of getting my account iced. I hope you read this, harryrulesmyworld, and think twice next time you accuse someone of cheating before you ask THEM about it. **

**Now, that is all of my (boring) authoress note. Please continue on with the story! (YAY!)**

**The authoress, Princess-Korriandre**

**(Readers cheer loudly)**


	5. Replaced? Or not?

**HOLY CROUTON DETINATOR! I HAVE 21 REVIEWS! (Passes out) AHH! I can't believe it! I really hope that author(ess) note didn't bother you much… and if you didn't read it, please go back and do so. Well, thank you, mah duckehs! Lol… Please enjoy the next chap, chaps! )**

"Come on, Jorge! How long can it POSSIBLY take to open a door?" said a man wearing black.

"Well, John, It's LOCKED!" said the man named Jorge.

"No dip, Sherlock! Nobody EVER locks their places up at night!" said John.

"Shut up, John." Jorge said haughtily.

Both men were wearing black clothes and black ski masks.

"Come on!" Jorge whispered to his working prow-bar.

"Yes." The door popped open and the two men walked inside the building.

They heard the door close behind them and something else…

"It's a little early for skiing, isn't it, guys?" they heard the voice of a female behind them. They turned around, and no one was there. They reached for their guns and found that they weren't there.

"I've already got that covered." They heard a male's voice. A pair of guns slid towards the criminals, and they knew that they were empty. The two looked at each other.

"What the hell?"

Two dark figures dropped from the ceiling.

"Now, is there really a need for that kind of language? We have a lady present." Said the deep voice of a male.

Suddenly, the long heel of a black boot connected with John's jaw and sent him flying into the opposite wall.

"I'm out." Jorge said as he dashed for the door.

One of the shady figures stepped in front of him and a gloved fist hit him in the face.

Jorge staggered back, holding his face in pain. Another fist in the face, and he was out. Another delivery for the cops.

Meanwhile, Twilight was having no trouble blocking kicks and punches. John started getting slow and reckless, and she took the chance to punch him in the stomach and sent him into the ground unconscious.

"That was too easy… isn't there anything… _challenging _around here?" Twilight complained.

Vesper rolled his eyes behind his Robin-like mask.

"Come on… we gotta go before the cops get here." Vesper said as he grabbed the two criminals and tied them to a lamp post outside the bank.

Twilight sighed and walked with Vesper in the shadows of the night.

**TITANS TOWER**

Nightwing sat miserably on the couch, lazily flipping through channels, but paying attention to none of them.

'_What did I do wrong? Why did she leave? Why did I abandon her? Why did I… replace her?' _Nightwing thought.

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

_A beautiful red headed girl sat on the edge of an oversized luxury "T" and starred out into the city. A young boy named Robin hat next to her quietly._

"_Hey, Star, how are you doing?" He asks her._

"_I am…sad for my sister." The girl named Starfire answered._

"_And, for… yourself?" he inquires._

"_I am just glad the truth was discovered before I was replaced." She replied._

_Robin looks at her as if confused, which he were, very greatly._

"_What are you talking about?" he asks her._

"_Well...you...everyone was having such fun with her and then Cyborg said—" Robin interrupted her._

"_Look. Your sister was… interesting. But she could never take your place." Robin turned and smiled at the girl next to him. "No one could ever take your place."_

_The little red-headed girl stared at her best friend and smiles happily._

++ **END FLASHBACK **++

Nightwing sighed. Whether she had replaced him, or even remembered him, he didn't know. He didn't even know if she was _alive_.

Nightwing sighed once more and turned off the TV and headed toward the training room. He felt like beating the crap out of something…

Once he arrived at the training room, flashbacks invaded his mind once again.

++ **FLASHBACK **++

_Robin was in the training room, doing what else but training._

"_Robin? Can we, like, go somewhere?" asked a girl. She wore a tiny white T-shirt that had an "S" on it and a blue mini skirt, or should I say, mini-mini skirt. The size? Oh, I'd say about… quadruple anorexic. She had red ankle boots and electric blue eyes._

"_Sorry, Supergirl. Not right now." Robin said without stopping._

"_But, we like, never do stuff anymore! I am, like, this close to leaving." She said as she left the room._

_Robin rolled his eyes and kept beating the crap out of his punching bag._

'_Yeah, well, maybe then Starfire will come back.' He thought._

++ **END FLASHBACK **++

By the time that this flashback was over, Nightwing had the punching bag on the floor, for the hook that kept it up had ripped of the ceiling.

**RAVEN AND CHANGELING**

"Geez, Raven, you didn't have to puke all over me…" Changeling said after entering the living room after his umpteenth shower.

Raven rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

'_Maybe Cyborg was right. Maybe it really wouldn't work out between us…' _While Changeling pondered himself with the question, Raven thought about the exact opposite.

**Well, I guess the entire story is gonna be made up of short chapters, lol. I hope you like it, anyways. I am trying to make them longer, it's just that I just fixed my comp (YAY!) and it is now like 11 o' clock my time, and I am tired, so I decided to end it there. Please drop a review before you leave! Tah Tah, mah duckehs! Lol! D BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Pointless laghter)**


	6. Missing You

**HOLY KRABBY PATTIES! I HAVE 21 REVIEWS! (passes out) Well, I'd really like to thank all my reviewers. I'd especially like to thank falyn angel for the advice! I think that would really work… I was being stupid earlier cuz my original reuniting idea was the Titans coming to New York. HA! I'm so slow! Lol… here's the story.**

"Vesper, what the hell is with you with the whole 'there's a lady present' thing!" Twilight asked,''

Vesper shrugged.

"I really don't know. I just felt like saying something, I guess." He said.

Twilight smiled and nudged Vesper in the arm.

"You dork." She said.

Vesper chuckled and they both kept walking in silence.

They arrived at Twilight's apartment and Vesper gave her a peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Kor." He said.

"Later, Marc." She replied. She watched as Vesper disappeared into the darkness of night and stepped into her comfortable apartment.

She sighed tiredly and slipped out of her clothes and slipped into her blue pajamas. They consisted of dark blue short shorts and a light blue tank top.

Kori Anders fell into her bed and quickly fell asleep.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Listen, Changeling, I'm really sorry about… what happened yesterday…" Raven apologized.

Changeling shrugged.

"It's alright, Rae. I shouldn't have made you eat that." He replied.

"Changeling, I really don't mind. I guess it's normal for a vegetarian to get his girlfriend to eat tofu. It's really not a bad thing." Raven told him.

"You really don't mind?" Changeling asked."

Raven shrugged.

"Well, who knows… I might even get used to it someday." Raven said.

"Hey, thanks, Raven. You know, since you are willing to get used to tofu, we night as well start the process now!" Changeling said as he grabbed Raven's hand and started dragging her out to the kitchen.

"Why? Why did I open my big mouth?" Raven muttered as Changeling dug through the moldy refrigerator to fetch the tofu.

**NIGHTWING**

Nightwing once again found himself fingering the engraving on the door next to his own. He desperately wanted to hear her silky voice once again.

"Starfire…" he murmured her name and looked down. He heard footsteps and voices coming down the hall and saw shadows that were _just_ about to come around the corner. Thinking fast, he opened Starfire's door and he was greeted with many shades of purple. Nightwing quickly shut the door as silently as he could with the _swish_ing sound, and pressed his ear to the door to see who it was that interrupted his day-dreaming.

The footsteps seemed to stop at Starfire's door, and Nightwing hoped they wouldn't come in and find him listening to their conversation, whoever it was.

"That's so sad. She was always so happy." Said the voice of a female.

"Yeah, Bee. We can barely keep it together with her gone. But how could she stay, after what Nightwing did?" came Cyborg's voice.

Nightwing felt himself fill with anger that Cyborg was talking about him behind his back (or so he thought), but he also knew that he was partially right. Well, at least partially. She wouldn't leave _all_ because of something he did, which was replace her, ignore her, and hurt her after all that she did for him. Why would she leave for him, when she obviously didn't love him? She had left him without a word!

"Yeah, she did seem to like him a lot." Bumble Bee said.

"Like? Right… come on… let's go." Cyborg ushered her out of the hallway and into the main room.

Once he was sure they were gone, Nightwing scoffed at Bumble Bee's comment. She didn't like him. Not anymore than as a best friend, and now, if she was even alive, she probably didn't like him at all. Probably didn't even remember him.

Oh, how he was wrong.

**Well, there's another short chapter. If you didn't like it, tuff sticky buns. I'm just stuck in a hot house in Texas. Why is it hot? It's cuz the AC broke. Blah. Anyways, please review!**


	7. To Jump City?

**The following message is mainly for harryrulesmyworld: I am really sorry about making people hate you like that. I really didn't mean it. I guess I just overreacted a little… just a little… lol I am really sorry… I just don't like being accused of plagiarism… I'd like to assure everyone that my story is COMPLETELY original. Or… at least… I think it is. I didn't steal. OMIGOD I feel so guilty, and I really don't blame you if you think I am a bitch. People, you really don't have to send her evil e-mails, (lol) although I am glad that you all support me! Anyways… I don't own the Teen Titans. Thank you for reading!**

Kori Anders woke up the next morning and sighed. Saturday.

She got up and stretched. She walked over to her bathroom and went in. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into her shower.

When she got out, she got dressed into a navy blue halter top and white Capri's. She heard the phone ring and walked toward it.

"What's up?" she said into the phone. (lol, that's how I answer my cell!)

"Hey, Kor! How's it going?" came a male's voice. Kori smiled.

"Hey, Marcus." She said. "I'm doing fine… as always…" she added sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I'm bored… as always…" he said.

"Well, maybe we could do something… like go somewhere?" Kori suggested.

"Where?" Marcus inquired.

"Umm… anywhere? We could go like, anywhere in the States in no time! Don't we have that right as superheroes?" she asked.

"Well… I guess I've wanted to go to CA for a while…" he said.

"California?" Kori started to panic. "Why there? Why not like… Florida? Or something?"

"Cause I've been there already." He said.

"OK, then… which part do you wanna go to?" Kori bit her lip and dreaded the answer.

"Um… I've heard that Jump City is nice this year… good waves, too." He replied.

Kori smacked her forehead and let her hand slid down her face.

"WHY! But… but… but… there are… VILLAINS! Over there… and… hey, I didn't know you could surf…" she said.

"Because! And… and… and… WHO CARES! We are… Crime fighters! Over here… and… yes, I can surf. Can you?" he mocked.

Kori rolled her eyes.

"They are not like the villains here. They are… umm… how should I put this… They are monsters. Literally." She replied.

"Well, it's been getting boring, anyways. So, let's go to JC. Hey, how'd you know about the villains, anyways? Did you live in that part?" he asked.

"Yeah, umm… I lived in that area." She replied.

"…OK, then. See you later, Kori. When do you wanna leave?" he asked.

Kori really didn't know what to say. She didn't feel like seeing the Titans, and she didn't want to be a spoilsport.

"I guess… tomorrow… see you later, Marc." She said.

"Bye. Love you." Marcus replied.

"Love you, too." She replied as she hung up the phone.

She went to pack her stuff, right away. Why? Why did her open her big mouth and suggest a vacation? She herself may never know.

**TITANS TOWER**

Cyborg walked the halls once again to wax his "baby". He sighed as he walked past his old friend's room and was once again reminded of her…

++**FLASHBACK**++

"_Friend, how is this mechanical transportation device a newborn being?" Starfire asked._

_Cyborg stood confused for a minute, but soon understood._

"_Oh, you mean my baby?" he asked._

_Starfire smiled._

"_Yeah, well, she's my baby because she is one of the things I care about most!" Cyborg started to pat the hood of the car. "Aren't you? Aren't you? Yes you are!"_

_Cyborg looked down at one of his closest friends._

"_Wanna help me wax her?" he asked._

"…_Well, although I may not understand why this human land vehicle is a 'she' I will be glad to be of assistance!" Starfire exclaimed happily._

"_Well alright, lil' lady!" Cyborg said as he began to teach his friend about how to use the machinery, what it does, what wax is, and he eventually got to the point where he had to explain that mustard wasn't originally for drinking by itself…_

++**END FLASHBACK**++

Cyborg sighed and walked into the elevator and went down to the garage to work on his… baby.

MUSTARDISNOTFORDRINKINGMUSTARDISNOTFORDRINKINGMUSTARDISNOTFORDRINKING

Changeling yawned and headed toward the gamestation. Passing the kitchen, he could remember how much Starfire loved cooking, but how bad she was at it…

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

"_Friend, would you like to try my freshly squeezed Glorg?" Starfire asked Beast Boy as he walked into the kitchen._

_Beast Boy looked at the plate that Starfire was holding in her hands. It was a bunch of green… jello-y stuff with some pink stuff floating around in it._

"_Uhh…" not wanting to hurt her feelings, he said, "Sure, Star! Is it vegetarian?"_

"_I believe it does not contain meet… but nor does it contain tofu, or vegetables, or fruits, or… anything else from this planet!" she said._

"_Oh, well… that's good… I think…" Beast Boy said as he shoveled some into his mouth. He almost gagged, but for Starfire's sake, he held it in. He gave her the thumbs-up sign and set his stuff on the counter before running for the bathroom._

"_Thank you, Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled._

++ **END LASHBACK** ++

He would give just about anything to get her back to the tower with her friends… He would even try that Glorg stuff.

TRYMYFRESHLYSQEEZEDGLORGTRYMYFRESHLYSQEEZEDGLORGTRYMYFRESHLYSQEEZEDGLORG

Raven walked into her bedroom and floated above her bed. She started to meditate, chanting her infamous words…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion…"

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

"_Friend, may I do the meditating with you?" Starfire asked Raven as they passed each other in the hall._

"_Sure, Starfire." Raven started to walk toward her room with Starfire following._

_After about an hour of meditating, Raven stopped._

"_What are you doing, Starfire?" she asked her friend._

"_What?" Starfire asked._

"_Why are you my friend? Me… of all people…And what are you doing on Earth? There are tons of other places more suitable for you… you are a really great person and no one… APPRICIATES you!" Raven said._

_Starfire narrowed her eyes in thought._

"_I don't know… I just ended up here… and stayed. I like helping people… and I really like you and all my friends! I see nothing wrong with being your friend." Starfire said._

_Raven smiled._

"_Thank you, Starfire." She said._

_Starfire smiled, and the girls continued their meditating, both in deep thought about the previous conversation…_

++ **END FLASHBACK** ++

Raven fell onto her bed and a tear escaped to her face. No longer able to hold them in, many tears left wet trails down her pale face as she cried herself to sleep.

IAMYOURFRIENDCUZIWANNAIAMYOURFRIENDCUZIWANNAIAMYOURFRIENDCUZIWANNA

Nightwing walked down the hall toward his room. He had just finished training, and was in need of a shower. Again, he passed Starfire's room. He refused to stop and mourn for the umpteenth time today. He walked past her door and into his own room. He stepped into the bathroom and took a shower.

When he came out, having nothing more to do, he went to the main room. He sat on the couch and his thoughts unwillingly drifted back to Starfire.

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

_There was a loud knock on the door of Titan's Tower._

"_That's her." Robin said as he walked toward the door._

_Robin opened the door and his masked eyes widened a bit._

_In the door stood a girl with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a tiny white shirt with a red "S" in the center of it, and a super-short mini skirt. She also had red gloves and ankle boots._

"_Hi! My name is, like, Supergirl!" she extended a hand out to Robin and he took it. Both teens blushed, and Starfire's eyes narrowed in jealousy._

"_Uhh… yeah, I'm Robin, that's Raven, that's Beast Boy, that's Cyborg, and that's Starfire." Robin motioned to all the other Titans as he spoke._

"_I, like, think I'll, like, like it here! I really think it was umm… creative! Yes, that's the word, creative. I think it was really creative to make the house in the shape of a "Y"! she said._

_Raven rolled her eyes._

"_Actually… we made our tower in the shape of a "T"…" she said._

"_Whatever…" Supergirl said. And like that, Robin ignored Starfire and the other Titans, and started his horrible relationship with Supergirl._

++ **END FLASHBACK** ++

'_Damn it! Nightwing, you are SUCH an idiot…she probably felt like her best friend just left her for a dumb ass preppy blond ditz so that's probably why she left! You Stupid ass!'_ Nightwing thought to himself.

Nightwing sighed and started to think about all the things that he could have done to make her stay and all the things that he HAD done that could have MADE her GO.

**Aww… I thought that was kinda sad. I liked this chappie. It sets the plot for a clash of the Titans! WHOOT! Lol umm… I hope you liked that chapter… I already said that but Oh well… I am trying to see if I can hit at least over 50 reviews by the time I finish this story. Help me accomplish my fanfic goal! Drop a review on the way out!**


	8. To Jump City!

**HOLY CRAP! I HAVE 53 REVIEW! Screw my goal for 50 reviews, I think I'll go for… umm… 80? OK… help me achieve my goal of 20 reviews! YAY! Special thanks to TheRealStarfire!For being my 50th reviewer! … yeah, yeah… I know that this is completely random, but hey? What can I say? I like reviews! OK… I don't own the Teen Titans. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kori Anders packed her toothbrush and toothpaste after brushing her teeth in the morning.

She sighed and put her bags beside the door to her apartment. She went to watch TV.

Minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it.

A man with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes stood in the doorway carrying traveling bags.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Well, hi to you too!" Kori said sarcastically as she embraced him in a hug, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"Hey, Kori…" she greeted. Kori chuckled.

"Hey, Marc." She said. "I guess I'm ready." She said as she let go of him and picked up her own bags.

"Great…" Marcus said. He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked her out the door. Kori locked it, and they both started to walk out of her apartment building. They hopped into Marcus's red convertible sports car, and drove off toward the airport.

When they go there, they went straight to the luggage drop-off.

"You got the tickets, right?" Kori asked.

"Yeah…" Marcus replied. He handed her a small piece of paper.

"Thanks." Kori said. She dropped her carry-on bag next to a small circular table and sat down. Marcus did the same.

"Are you sure you wanna go to California? I mean it's hot, and bright, and it's not dirty at all…" Kori said. Marcus waved his tucked and passport in her face.

"Well, if I didn't wan to, it's kind too late now. Besides, it's not like a place being clean is a bad thing…" he said. Kori shrugged and looked out the large window and saw their plane was landing in the large landing strip.

"Flight 101 at gate 33 boarding now. Flight 101 at gate 33 boarding now." A voice over the intercom said. The pair looked at each other and picked up their carry-on bags.

"Ready?" Marcus asked. Kori shrugged.

"Yeah…" she said. The two walked toward the gate and waited to board the plane. Once they got on, they made themselves comfortable, as they knew this would be a long ride…

Kori couldn't sit still the entire ride. What if the Titans saw her? What would they think? What would they say? How would they act? How would _Nightwing_ react?

Kori's eyes widened as she realized what she had thought. She thought she had gotten rid of the thought of Nightwing… apparently not. And this only made her worry more.

She had promised Raven. It's been a year. All to long, yet, much too short. She wasn't ready to see them yet. She didn't want to. She decided to try to stay away from all the big crimes that the Titans might go to… and think.

Raven probably thought that she had backed out on her promise… but she didn't. Not yet. She wanted to just go and get it over with, but would they let her go back? Would she want to go back?

Kori shook herself from her thoughts.

'_Of course I would want to come back… I have Vesper…'_ She told herself.

'_Yes, but do you love him?'_ said a voice in her head.

'_I thought I got rid of you…'_ Kori told the voice.

'_You will never get rid of me… I'll never actually be gone. I'm a part of you, and no matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I'll always be here.' _Said the voice.

'_Shut-up… what was this about Vesper?'_ Kori inquired herself.

'_Do you love him?' _the voice said.

'_Of course I do.'_ Kori thought. (lol)

'_What about Nightwing?'_ the voice said.

'_What about him?'_ Kori inquired crankily.

'_Don't you love him, too?'_ the voice asked.

'_No, I don't. That was a long time ago. In fact, it wasn't even love. It was a stupid childish CRUSH!' _Kori informed, although she knew it wasn't true.

'_Ow, keep your thoughts down! Besides, I know that's not true. I can read your thoughts. I'm practically yourself.' _The voice said.

'_You know what? Just… shut up. Shut up and leave me alone. Go back to… wherever you went to all those other times I actually needed you, and don't come back.' _Kori said.

The voice went back to one of the darkest, most unused part of Kori's mind and said no more. Kor sighed and looked out the window.

It had been about 4 hours since they had left NYC and Marcus was asleep on Kori's shoulder. Kori couldn't sleep, for she was deeply lost in thought, staring blankly out her window. When she saw the ocean on the horizon and palm trees dotting the land, she knew. They were finally in California. She inhaled and exhaled deeply and looked at Marcus's sleeping form.

She shook his shoulder as they neared the airport. He awoke and smiled at her gratefully and looked out the window. He smiled wider.

"Wow, it's awesome!" he remarked. Kori nodded and squinted toward the horizon. She saw what she was looking for: Titans Tower. It was early late morning, like 10 AM. They should be up by now. She smiled as she remembered the tofu vs. meat wars in the morning…

"Wow, your smiling!" Marcus said. Kori's expression quickly faded.

"What? No I wasn't…" she said, unaware that she had in fact been smiling.

"You should do it more often, you look really pretty." Marcus said before looking out the window again. Kori shrugged and did the same. She reluctantly remembered her nights on the roof, watching the sunset with Robin…

Again, she shook herself from her thoughts. She didn't want to think about Robin or Nightwing… she loved Marcus now. Besides, it's not like Nightwing liked/loved her back… he had given her full reason to believe that.

When they landed, Kori and Marcus both waited patiently until they could go.

Coming off the plane, Kori remembered all the places she had seen and went to back when she was a Teen Titan… their favorite pizza place, a few night clubs they had went to, car repair shops, and banks they had saved from being robbed.

"You OK, Kor?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine…" Kori said.

"Great… what do you wanna do? Eat? Find somewhere to stay?" Marcus asked excitedly as he looked around. "Rent a car? Ooh! Yeah! Let's rent a car first! We have to get the most awesome car there is…" Marcus dragged Kori onto the street and they walked into a building to rent a car. They ended up with the same car Marcus had in New York.

After they did that, they went out to eat. At the pizza place Starfire and the rest of the Titans went to. They sat up on the balcony of the restaurant, and Kori tried to occupy herself with her food and Marcus, rather than the memories crossing the border to her mind.

When they were finished eating, they went to find a place to stay. Finding no luck, they stopped for a while at a park, which was dangerously close to Titans Tower. Kori had suggested another place, but Marcus insisted on the park. So, there they were, sitting on the swings, talking about… whatever.

"So… where do you think we should stay?" Marcus asked.

"I dunno… I've never stayed anywhere but where I lived… when I actually lived here…" Kori said.

"Well, where did you live?" he asked. When she was silent, Marcus shrugged.

"Well… we should probably-" He was cut off by a large explosion not far from where they were. Marcus looked toward the explosion. A large pillar of smoke was now rising from it, and you could hear sirens. You could also slightly hear the radios on the police communications.

"We need backup."

"Where are the Titans?"

We need serious help."

Send in some more guys!"

"What do we do?"

Marcus looked at Kori.

"Wanna check it out?" he asked. Knowing that he wouldn't let her say no, she shrugged, and they both went into a building to change, and figure a way out without being seen.

Marcus and Kori, now Vesper and Twilight, arrived at the scene to see a large building slightly on fire, but nothing serious. The thing was, that is was an apartment building, with probably a thousand people inside, with no way out. And from what they could figure, there was a "mad man" inside.

Using their grappling hooks, they made their way up to the roof of the building and went inside through the roof hatch. Twilight hoped that they wouldn't see the Titans…

Speak of the… devils? … Nevermind… The pair saw a group of four young adults fighting a man in a black costume with a large red "x" on the front. Twilight froze and bit her lip. Red X, covered in a black veil, flew between them, and soon, the room was silent. All eyes were on Kori. Nightwing, Raven, Changeling, Cyborg, Red X. Everyone was looking at her in disbelief.

Kori laughed nervously and looked toward Red X.

"Hey, Cutie. Long time no see… I thought you left for good." Red X was the first to speak. The Titans, however, were still speechless.

Vesper decided to save the explaining for later and glared at Red X.

"Starfire?" Changeling asked, as if this all were not real, as if it were all a nasty dream.

"Starfire? What?" Vesper looked toward Twilight. "OK, what the hell is going on?"

Red X decided to get up and throw a punch at Vesper's face, but her dodged quickly, using his abnormal reflexes. He retaliated and punched Red X in the stomach, sending him into the wall, and Twilight followed with a kick to the face, sending him to the floor.

The Titans stared in shock. Was this all happening? Was this Starfire? Why was she wearing all the dark colors? And who was this guy she was with?

"Dude! That was awesome!" Changeling exclaimed. This was followed by a glare from Raven.

"This isn't the time, Changeling. Besides, it looks like Red X hasn't decided to give up." She said as Red X got up and threw large X's at all the young adults in the room, sending all of them into the wall.

"Crap…" Twilight muttered as she hit the wall. Red X neared her, and she glared at him dangerously.

"So, Cutie…" he put a gloved hand on her shoulder and lowered it crudely to her chest, which was responded by a growl from Twilight. She kneed him in the stomach, and he staged back a couple of steps. Then, while he was still regaining himself, she kicked him into the opposite wall. She struggled against her restraints and took out a pocket knife and started to cut herself loose, and Vesper did the same. The Titans tried several ways to get out using their powers and abilities.

Vesper was the first one out, and he went to help the Titans, seeing as they had been having trouble. Soon, all the Titans were out, as well as Twilight. Looking around, Red X frowned behind his mask.

"Well, now look… It's six against one! The odds are completely whacked… well, I guess I'll be going… see ya, Cutie. Titans. Spike." Red X smirked at the nick-names he had given the two young adults, and the two frowned. With a wave, he disappeared with a push of a button on his utility belt.

"Yo, how's it goin, lil' lady!" Cyborg asked Twilight. She smiled at his warmth… he hadn't changed at all… he barely even aged.

Nightwing stayed silent and stared at the new and definitely improved Starfire. Had she really come back? Was this really her? And… who was this guy with her?

Raven walked over to Twilight and hugged her, mush to her surprise.

"Did you get your powers back?" she whispered. Twilight shook her head in response.

She noticed Nightwing looking at Vesper, even though he had his mask on, and the other Titans glancing at him every once in a while. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"This is Vesper…" she introduces politely. Vesper smiled and nodded curtly in greeting.

Changeling looked toward Nightwing, who didn't seem to be taking all of this well. He smiled. Looks like he's getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Dudes, I'm hungry! Can we go home now? Come on, you guys can come, too!" Changeling said to Twilight and Vesper. The two shrugged, and the group all walked out together, all talking and laughing like good friends… On the way out, Twilight informed that her name was either Twilight or Kori, either or. And they all talked about her having a secret identity. Nightwing, though, stayed silent the entire time.

Twilight and Vesper hopped into their rented car, Nightwing on the Nightcycle, and Everyone else in the t-car, and they all sped home.

Kori almost regretted not wanting to see the Titans… Almost…

**Phew! Sorry, I kept getting sidetracked on this chapter… sorry if it's a bit crappy. I'm too lazy to proofread it, so excuse me if its all crappy. Please please please REVIEW! I guess all of you who wanted the little reunion are a bit happy… lol… I AM IN DIRE NEED OF IDEAS! Not the entire rest of the story, Oh no… I go that covered. Just what you want to happen next, and I might consider it. /might/ lol Thank you so much for reading! )**


	9. Back and Better than Ever

**HOLY FISH TACOS! I HAVE 56 REVIEWS! Thanks you, everyone who has reviewed! I wuvs yoo! YAY! Well, here's the next chapter to Twilight! Read, enjoy, REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lol Thanx! )**

Twilight, Vesper, and the Titans made it to Titans Tower, where the Titans welcomingly gave them both a place to stay. Twilight in her old Starfire room, and Vesper in the guest room across from it.

After Twilight and Vesper changed into their normal attire, they introduced themselves as Kori and Marcus to the group. After that had been done, they all sat on the crescent-shaped couch and talked about the past year.

"So, have there been any new villains?" Kori asked.

"Dude, there's been TONS! We could barely keep up!" Changeling exclaimed.

"Yeah, and once we defeated Slade, Red X became quite a handful when he stole that belt back…" Cyborg said.

"He broke into the tower?" Kori asked in astonishment.

"So… how long do you plan on staying?" Cyborg asked. Raven and Koru both visibly tensed at this question.

"Well, out original plan was to stay for a couple of weeks…" Vesper said.

"Dude! A couple of weeks!" Changeling exclaimed.

"Man, that's no fun! You need at least a couple of months to have fun in Jump City! There's almost no such thing as enough fun around here!" Cyborg finished.

Nightwing just stayed silent and watched Kori and Marcus. Kori was leaning onto him and Marcus had an arm snaked around her slim waist.

"Well, I guess we could-" Kori was interrupted by Changeling's loud voice.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Changeling yelled.

Kori smiled as she remembered Changeling's younger form, Beast Boy. His speech hadn't changed at all…

Cyborg went over to the GameStation and clicked it on, and Changeling grinned widely. Raven rolled her eyes and left the room, followed by Nightwing.

Kori got up and stretched.

"I'm going to my room, if you don't mind…" she said. "Coming?"

Vesper shrugged and followed her out of the main room.

Twilight typed in her old code: Korriandre

And her door opened. She gasped and covered her eyes when she stepped in.

"Oww…" she said.

"Wow, this room is… bright…" Vesper said as he caught sight of her purple room.

"I've gotta get rid of all this crap…" Kori muttered. She set her bag beside her bed and buried her face into her fluffy pillow.

"What do you wanna do?" came a muffled question from the pillow. Vesper looked at her and smiled.

"Is there a kitchen?" he asked. Kori's head shot out of the pillow.

"I should've known…" she said as she got up and walked toward the main room. She walked into the kitchen and the two gorged themselves on what things they could find in the fridge that didn't look like crap… literally.

They stepped out and Changeling and Cyborg spotted them.

"Yo, Vesper!" Cyborg called.

"Wanna play?" Changeling asked. Vesper smiled and walked toward the couch and plopped down. Then Cyborg and Changeling started to teach him the "basics" of the moves, and started the game.

Kori walked into the hallway towards Raven's room. She knocked and waited for an answer. The door slid open a crack, so you could only see half of Raven's face. She opened it all the way and let her in.

"So… where do you live now? Gotham? Steel City? Sin City?" Raven asked.

"New York City." Kori corrected. Raven's eyes widened.

"Wow… that's far…" Raven said.

Kori smiled and looked around the room. Nothing seemed to have changed except… She pointed to a picture frame on Raven's side dresser.

"Is that Changeling?" she asked. Raven cracked a smile and nodded.

"You two are together?" Kori asked. Raven nodded again.

"Well, that's good!" Kori said happily. Raven smiled and decided to ask her some questions.

"Umm… OK, there are some things I'd like to know." She said. Kori nodded.

"First: Why'd you go to NYC?" Raven asked.

"It was the first flight I came across when I made it to the airport when I left." Kori answered.

"OK… how'd you know that Robin had become Nightwing and Beast Boy had become Changeling?" Raven asked.

"OK… I've been to the future, and there's a sometimes-nice little thing called the News." Kori said.

"And last, are you and Marcus together?" Raven asked. Kori nodded.

"But I thought… What about Nightwing?" Raven inquired.

"What about him?" Kori asked defensively.

"He's the reason you left! I thought you loved him!" Raven lectured.

"So what? So WHAT? If I DID, it's not like he'd love me back! He was with Supergirl! That bitch had it made! She got what she wanted, and took it from me. She took my best friend! And I DID love him! I DID! But it didn't matter because he didn't love me!" Kori almost yelled. Raven stared at her silently.

"That slut just walked into my life and took what I had, and took it for granted! And now look! I live in New York City, Nightwing hasn't said a damn word since I got back, and she's just gone! She left! He got what she wanted and then she abandoned it! That bitch!" Kori had tears in her eyes, MUCH to Raven's surprise. Kori looked down toward the floor.

"Sorry about that… I kinda get this way sometimes…" she apologized.

"It's alright… your just upset… just… don't be mad and Nightwing. Give him a chance, at least." Raven said. Although she didn't agree, Kori nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but they heard two yells coming from what sounded like the main room. The two looked at each other and rushed out toward the main room. What they saw was quite a sight…

Changeling was on one side of the couch with tears streaming down his face, and Cyborg and Marcus were going at it on the video game.

"What's up?" Kori asked.

"Man, Marc beat our high score!" Cyborg whined.

"Yeah! And now my high score isn't even on there!" Changeling wailed.

"But doesn't the game save three high scores?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. Yours, Nightwing's, and mine!" Cyborg said.

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to her room while Kori went towards the roof.

Kori sat on the edge of the roof and gazed out at the city. She heard footsteps behind her… not Marcus… Not Cyborg, Raven, Changeling… Nightwing?

"Hey, Nightwing…" she said. She heard the footsteps stop. She smiled.

"How'd you know?" Nightwing asked as he sat down next to her.

Well, I knew it wasn't Marcus, or Raven, or… you know where I'm going…" Kori answered. Nightwing smiled at her.

"So… why haven't you been flying?" he asked.

"What?" Kori asked, confused.

"Well, I noticed that you haven't been flying or anything…" Nightwing said.

"Oh… I lost my powers…" Kori said quietly.

"What? How?" Nightwing asked.

"Well… I don't know… I just tried to use them one time, and they just… didn't work." Kori answered.

"Is it something to do with your emotions?" Nightwing asked, remembering the time when they were all stranded on a hostile alien planet.

"I… don't think so. My starbolts are gone, too. And those aren't Tamaranian…" she answered quietly, almost whispering.

"Your starbolts aren't Tamaranian?" Nightwing inquired. Kori shook her head.

"No… They're Gordanian…" she narrowed her eyes. "They umm… _gave _them to me."

'_More like strapped me to a chair and stabbed me ten zillion times to test it…'_ she thought to herself.

The pair looked toward the city and saw sirens throughout the city. The two looked at each other and waited for it… Ah, there it was.

A piercing ear-shattering shrill noise. The alarm.

The two got up and ran toward the main room, where Vesper, Cyborg, Changeling, and Raven were. Kori looked down at her clothes. Navy blue camouflage cargo pants, black boots, and a navy blue halter top. That was OK to fight in… It was pretty much her Twilight uniform, anyway.

The young heroes hopped into their vehicles and drove off.

Where were they going? It was about on the border of Jump City… where it entered Gotham and Steel City. Titans Tower wasn't all to far from the crime.

Witnesses say that they spotted a woman with pink hair, a small man with what looked like a metal backpack on his back, a large man with shoulder length orange hair, an African American man with a large eye-thingy in his face, and a man with a yellow mask, but otherwise looked fairly normal. This only meant one thing: The HIVE Five.

The group had gotten to the sight of the crime (which is known as the mall) and heard what sounded like random demolition. They rushed inside to see that the Titans East were already going at the HIVE Five. And loosing. Kinda… badly.

The Titans, Vesper, and Twilight stepped into the used-to-be mall and…

"Aww, man! The Titans are here!" Private HIVE said. (The dude that looks kinda normal except the mask)

"It makes no difference…" Jinx said. (pink hair)

"Yeah, but that Starfire person is back! And… this other dude!" See-More said. (eye-thingy)

The Titans East looked toward the Titans and saw that there were, in fact, two more people. And one was in fact Starfire. Accept… she wasn't smiling, and her normal bright and happy-expressing clothes were replaced with darker and not-so-happy clothes.

They all gasped and Twilight smiled sheepishly.

Mammoth growled.

"Now there are about eleven good guys!" he yelled.

"Yeah, whatta we do now?" See-More asked.

"We fight." Jinx answered.

Jinx, See-More and Mammoth charged at the Titans, and Private HIVE and Gizmo at the Titans East.

(A/N: Warning… This is a fight scene, a type of scene in which I am no good at. Please try to understand, although the scene may be choppy and make no sense at all. Please bear with me. Thank You.)

See-More went for Twilight. The last time she had fought him, he had X-Ray Vision. (Much to Starfire's embarrassment) Twilight REALLY hoped that he didn't want to be a perv…

Kori threw various kicks and punches at him and he blocked them all. Twilight growled in frustration and stepped back, all the while glaring at See-More. She took out a pair of pocket knifes and chucked them at See-More, not caring where they hit.

See-More projected an Eye-Shield, and the pocket knives bounced off the squishy material and flew toward Twilight. She ducked, and a side of the blade lightly skimmed her shoulder blade. She gripped her arm and winced lightly in pain.

"Haha! X-Ray vision…" See-More whispered to himself, but Twilight heard. By the time See-More hade activated the X-Ray vision on his eye-goggles, she was gone. See-More looked around him and saw no one.

"What the-!" he murmured. Suddenly, Twilight came down from the boards on the ceiling and a boot heel connected with See-More's face. Within moments, he was unconscious.

Suddenly, a large metal crate smashed her into the wall. She yelled out in pain, but the crate came toward her. She dodged, and more crates came. More crates came toward her, and she dodged them all. Mammoth came toward her with a wide smirk placed on his face. She glared at him. He grabbed a nearby crate and pushed it toward her. Having no time to dodge the attack, she placed her hands out in front of her and pushed it back as well as she could. On the other side, Mammoth was pushing the crate against the wall, attempting to flatten her into a pancake.

Twilight emitted a low growl as she was pushed against the wall. Suddenly, she felt the weight of the crate loosen, and slid out from behind it quietly. She saw that Nightwing had taken car of Mammoth.

"Took you long enough…" she said as she slid to the ground. Vesper kneeled next to her.

"You OK?" he asked. She looked at him tiredly.

"Ever been crushed by a steam roller?" she asked sarcastically. Vesper chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up, pulling her up with him.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the sight of Twilight and Vesper kissing. Can't they get a room or something? Yeah, it's just a small kiss, but come on! This is a battle! A matter of life and death over her! Hello? Nightwing growled and punched mammoth in the face once he decided to get up. Mammoth once again came crashing into the ground, unconscious.

Raven chanted her infamous words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted. A metal crate was covered in a black veil and hurled toward Jinx.

Jinx extended her hand and rows of pink came out of her hands and shattered the crate into a thousand pieces. She flipped toward Raven and kicked her into the wall. Raven got up and smirked.

Jinx looked at her, confused.

"What's so funny? You just got you ass kicked!" Jinx yelled.

Changeling, who had crept up behind her, turned into a skunk and sprayed her with his deathly, foul-smelling gas.

"AHH! OMG! EWW! That's so GROSS!" Jinx shrieked. Changeling changed back to his human form and started rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

Jinx stopped screaming and glared at Changeling, but he didn't notice. Jinx was about to blast him to Pluto, but her arm was covered in a black veil.

"Huh? AHH!" She was thrown across the room and into the opposite wall. She groaned and drifted out of consiousness…

Cyborg had decided to help the Titans East, seeing as they were already exhausted.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Private HIVE at the same time Bumble Bee had fired her "B" shaped laser weapon. He dodged them both as they were fired in the same place. We wasn't able to dodge the second attack, though. He slammed into the wall. He stood shakily and charged at the two heroes, dodging all attacks along the way. He tackled them both to the ground, but was hit by an energy arrow from Speedy.

Speedy returned to fighting Gizmo, who was flying around with his jet pack (thingy…).

Private HIVE got back up and Cyborg was the one to tackle him, this time. He was soon unconscious. Cyborg and Bumble Bee looked toward the other Titans East.

Speedy shot multiple energy arrows at Gizmo, and one of them hit one of his wings. As he was falling, he typed in a code in his handheld remote, and four long spider legs appeared out of his backpack.

Mas y Menos sped around him, and eventually tore one of the legs off, so he was left with three legs. Speedy use a heat seeking arrow and it chased Gizmo for a while, but eventually hit the wall. Aqualad finally found a water pipe. Well… actually, it was a sewer pipe. But anyways, he hurled a ball of (sewer) water at Gizmo, and his backpack and gadgets shorted out. Speedy fired an ice bomb arrow at Gizmo and froze him in place.

Looking around, The Titans, Titans East, Twilight and Vesper all saw that their work was done. The HIVE Five were down for the count. (OMG that was kinda corny… Oh well, deal with it!)

The Titans East walked over to the Titans.

"Thanks for the help, guys." Bumble Bee said.

Mas y Menos started to drool over Twilight.

"¡Sí, Gracias!" they yelled.

"Uhh… Yeah, your welcome…" Nightwing answered.

"Yeah, no problem, Dudes." Changeling said.

The Titans East started looking over Twilight and Vesper.

"Starfire?" Bumble Bee asked, as if she wasn't really there.

"Uhh… well, actually, it's Twilight. And this is Vesper." Twilight motioned toward Vesper, who smiled curtly in greeting.

Bumble Bee came forward and gave Twilight a bone crushing hug, and Twilight returned it. Speedy looked Twilight over.

'_Wow, she's changed. A lot. In… good ways…" _He thought to himself.

"Welcome back…" he said.

"Yeah." Aqualad said. He smiled his smile that would make most girls swoon.

"Thanks…" Twilight said.

"Well, we should be going… we got a lot of stuff to do at the Tower… come on." Bumble Bee said. With annoyed sighs and eye-rolling, they followed her toward their vehicles.

"Yeah, well, we should get going, too." Nightwing announced.

The Titans, Twilight, and Vesper got into their vehicles and drove back toward Titans Tower.

**Whatever, yeah, right, I know, ok, fine, sure. I know, CRAPPY ending, and an extremely bad chapter… I keep getting side tracked and I have like… NO ideas except for the FEW I got in REVIEWS! (hint hint) Anyways, I think I will use the ebil making out idea, but not now. Maybe next chapter… Anyways, REVIEW! NOW! GRR!**


	10. Left You? Left Me?

**Wow! Awesomeness! I have 85 reviews! I seriously might reach 100 reviews! THANX, EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WITH ALL THE REVIEWS! HA! I am going to use some of those ideas… dunno when, though. Maybe this chap, maybe not. But any who, read, enjoy, review! REVIEW! Ahem… sorry about that.**

They all made it to the Titans Tower: Twilight, Vesper, Nightwing, Raven, Changeling, Cyborg. And it was a very quiet ride. Well, it was quiet for Nightwing because he was alone on his Nightcycle, but if he were in the T-car or in Vesper's rented car, he still would've been quiet because he was in deep thought. It was quiet for Vesper and Twilight because Vesper had nothing to talk about and Twilight was still exausted from almost being squashed like a grape. It was quiet in the T-car because the three Titans, Changeling, Cyborg, and Raven were aware of the conflict between Vesper and Nightwing. There wasn't a big thing going on now, but they sensed something coming. And although Nightwing fully deserved to watch Twilight be with someone else, they still sort of wished that she would give him a chance.

Anyways, when they all made it to Titans Tower, They all plopped down somewhere, couch, table, chair, counter.

Changeling and Cyborg instantly turned on the game station and started their argument over who would win while Raven sat on the edge of the couch, reading her book of dark poetry.

Twilight and Vesper went to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Are you sure your OK? I mean, you look tired. You really should get some rest." Vesper said. Twilight sighed.

"I'm fine, Vesper. Besides, isn't it your job to make sure I don't get my ass kicked TOO much?" Twilight asked. A soft smiled played on her pink lips. Vesper chuckled. That was pretty much how they first met…

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

_A younger version of Vesper watched a younger version of Twilight entered a warehouse. She looked to be about 18. Vesper, himself was 19._

_He hopped to a high window of the warehouse and peered in silently. He could barely see Twilight, but he could still make out her shadowed form. She was moving stealthily along the wall. She was obviously and amateur, for if she wasn't, he wouldn't be able to see her at all._

_Suddenly, he saw another shadow… he was larger than she was. Vesper identified him as a man. He got ready to jump in at any minute, but decided to wait and see what happened._

_The man looked ready to throw a deadly punch, but the girl swiftly up and off the wall, into the rafters. Shadowed completely, Vesper could not see her. Obviously, neither did the man, because he looked up and kept looking around him, as if she would appear anywhere. And, well, that's what happened._

_She jumped from the rafters right in front of him. She said something almost inaudible before kicking him into the wall behind him._

"_Hi." She said it almost sadly. Like she didn't want to hurt him…_

_Vesper, a little confused, looked on._

_The girl and the man fought, and he could tell she was going to lose, due to stamina. She DID have better skills, but the man just blocked her attacks, waiting for the right moment to attack. And unfortunately, that was the time._

_He kicked her onto the wall, and she slid to the ground. She stood on shaky legs, and threw a few more punches and kicks before being kicked into the ground._

_Vesper decided this as the time the act. He crashed threw the window and landed expertly on his feet. He soon beat the crap out of the unknown man while the young woman watched in amazement. The man was down for the count, and Vesper turned toward the girl. He smiled at her and she smiled a grateful smile in return._

"_Thanks…" she murmured. Vesper nodded._

"_Anytime." He replied. Kori nodded and Vesper lifted up. She blushed and looked slightly away._

"_Hey, umm… I'm Vesper." He stuck his hand out toward her._

"_I'm uhh… Twilight." Twilight smiled at her newly made name. It seemed to fit her now… much better than Starfire… _

++ **FLASHBACK** ++

Vesper chuckled at the memory. Twilight smiled. As she looked over the room, she realized that Nightwing wasn't there.

'_Probably out training or something…'_ she thought.

'_That's probably true.'_ Came the monotone voice of Raven.

'_Better than watching him make out with his girlfriend.'_ Twilight remarked.

'_You're right.'_ Raven said truthfully.

'_Yeah… I hated watching them making tongue sandwiches…'_ Twilight said.

'_Tongue wrestling' _Raven added.

'_Tonsil hockey…'_ Twilight remarked.

'_Yeah, well, don't let Nightwing catch you and Vesper doing any of that. He'll throw a fit.'_ Raven said. Twilight almost rolled her eyes.

'_And why would he care?'_ Twilight thought. Raven decided to drop the subject.

'_Well, I better go. See ya.'_ Raven said. Twilight felt Raven's presence leave her unsettled mind. She hoped she hadn't read her thoughts… knowing Raven, she would probably leave her to her privacy. But, what if this wasn't the Raven she used to know? What if she had changed, like she, herself, had? Twilight shook her thoughts from her and looked at Vesper.

"Your right… I should go get some rest." Twilight said. Vesper smiled triumphantly.

"Great. Night, Kor." He said. He got up as she did, and gave her a small but loving kiss on the lips. Twilight smiled and walked toward her room.

She entered her room and squinted once again against the brightness. She had only been here for a day, she had had no sleep, and… oh, here comes the jet lag. The pulled all of her purple blankets and sheets off her bed until her bed was completely white. She plopped onto her bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

She awoke and immediately looked at the clock. It was 2:20 AM. She got up and went toward the roof. She lightly set her foot on the cold concrete, and she noticed someone was already there. Nightwing. She walked toward him and took her "normal" spot next to him. She looked blankly toward the city. Nightwing looked at her and hesitantly asked her a question…

"So, how long have you and Vesper been together?" he asked.

"Umm… 6 months in two weeks." She answered.

"How long have you known each other?" he asked. He was quite jealous, but he intended not to show it.

"Almost a year, and why do you need to know all this?" she answered. Nightwing shrugged.

"Just wanted to know." Nightwing had only known her for a year. A little longer, and Vesper would have a better relationship than they ever had… WHAT was he saying? He already HAD a better relationship with her! Nightwing scowled. HE was the one that screwed her off! But why did she have to leave? He thought she liked him, at least a little. AT LEAST. Maybe even lov- NO. That's just… NO. She couldn't love someone like him. Maybe that was why he had gotten with Supergirl. BUT WHY DID SHE LEAVE! She could have stayed, just being his best friend, but NO! She left, for no reason at all! Than she went to… where did she go? Gotham? Anyways… She went to wherever she went and got a freaking boyfriend! That showed him enough. It showed him that she didn't care in the slightest about him. She didn't care. She left him.

"Where did you go, anyways?" he asked.

"New York." Twilight answered. Nightwing's eyes widened in surprise.

"New York! How'd you get there?" Nightwing asked.

"It was the first flight out." Twilight answered. Nightwing felt his stomach plummet to the ground. So she just left and took the first flight out of here? That made him feel a whole lot better.

"Well, I think I gotta go…" Nightwing said, standing up. Twilight nodded and looked back toward the city as he left. After he did, a silent tear escaped her eye and onto her perfect face.

He just left her… left her for a stupid blond ditz… she thought he had at least liked her a little… maybe even lo-no. That is just… that's not right. If he had loved her, he wouldn't have left her. He would have still been her best friend, and she wouldn't be in the position she was in now: a cold hearted nobody that was never truly happy. But then, if he didn't leave her, Vesper would never have found her…

**YAY! A little bit of Nightwing jealousy there… don't worry, I'll make it better! MUCH BETTER! Isn't it awesome? Yeah, I know! Anyways, please review. I'm really trying to reach a hundred reviews… please help me reach my new goal! Thanks all who already helped me! And also those who e-mailed me! Thankiez!**


	11. Super Short Chapter and an Explanation

**HOLY CRAP! 100 REVIEWS! Lol… Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. I really hope you all like this chapter! Read, enjoy, and you BEST not forget to… REVIEW! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (pointless laughter) REVIEWS! AWESOMENESS!**

Twilight entered her room once again. She hadn't been able to get to sleep since she woke up, and her confrontation with Nightwing had not made it better. She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Why did she come here?

She got up and watched toward the kitchen. She decided to get some herbal tea…

She entered the kitchen and the green stove lights blinked at her. 3:02. She poured water into a metal kettle and added the necessary herbs and ingredients for her own herbal tea. When it was done, steam started to pour out of the stout and it started to screech loudly. She grabbed the handle quickly and set it on the counter, careful not to burn herself or anything else. She poured some of the yellowish tea into her cup and sipped it, hoping that she didn't wake anyone.

She closed her eyes as the warm liquid slipped down her throat, warming her entire body. She heard something stir behind her; footsteps. She turned quickly to see Cyborg. She relaxed and smiled at her friend.

Cyborg smiled and nodded at her. It was… odd… how she was. She was always so cheerful and naïve… but… that was before _she_ came. Before Supergirl came… everything was perfect. Everything was… well… normal. Well… As normal as things can get when you are a super hero. He had never liked Supergirl… and from what he knows, neither did Changeling or Raven. And GOD knows that Starfire didn't like her.

After she left, everything was… chaotic. Beast Boy told less jokes… Starfire wasn't there to laugh. Raven was more in her room than out… Starfire wasn't there to talk to. Robin was more obsessive… probably to occupy his mind from anything other that Starfire. Cyborg… he was just dealing with it all. Starfire was no longer there to make him laugh, or to help him wax his 'baby'. Everything had changed, all because Supergirl had come… but it wasn't _all_ her fault. Even though no one could stand her preppy talk, her kiss-ass to get your way attitude, and even her altogether, not much would have changed if Robin hadn't done what he did.

"So… what are you doin' up so early, lil' lady?" he asked. Kori shrugged.

"I dunno… just couldn't sleep." She answered. Cyborg nodded. Just about everything about her changed… her cute and bubbly attitude had changed the most. And her speech. She had changed from 'Nothing, friend! Everything is wonderful!' to 'I dunno… just couldn't sleep…'

Cyborg resisted his urge to frown. What happened to the person he knew? The alien girl that always looked on the bright side of things?

Cyborg looked at the beverage she held in her small hands. He pointed at it.

"So… when did ya start drinking that stuff?" he asked. Kori looked at the tea and shifted in her chair.

"Umm… well, actually, Raven and I used to drink it all the time. I guess old habits grow on their friends…" she said. "So what are you doing up so early? Did I wake you up?" Cyborg shook his head.

"Actually… I went to bed early and now I'm all charged up and ready to go… and I was about to go back to sleep when I realized that I was hungry." He responded.

Kori shrugged and sipped her tea once again. Cyborg turned to the refrigerator and started digging through the food that was covered in a bluish fungus. Kori cringed at the sight of the food and put her cup in the sink. She sat back down at the table, joined by Cyborg, who had found some steak that had not been infested by blue gooey stuff…

"So, what'ya wanna do today?" Cyborg asked, breaking the silence. Kori shrugged.

"I dunno… I guess I gotta ask Marc. He was the one that wanted to come…" she answered. _'Ironically…' _she added mentally. Cyborg nodded and pondered himself in his mind.

"So… you really like Marcus?" Cyborg asked. Kori looked at him.

"Of course… he's nice… and sweet… and… _hot…_" she stared at the table blankly. When she looked up and saw the look on Cyborg's face, she blushed deeply.

"Uhh… t-that was… supposed to s-stay as a… thought…" she stuttered. Cyborg nodded in understanding and smiled.

"Yeah… I won't tell anyone." He assured. Kori smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Cyborg…" she said.

"No problem, girl… anyways, if you don't know what you wanna do today, we could all go somewhere… I mean… Bumble Bee is comin' to visit today. The other Titans East might be comin… but I don't think so. They never come to visit. Anyways, we could all go out somewhere. Like… I dunno. Oh, yeah… there's supposed to be a party tonight at Club Jump City." Cyborg answered. (A/N: Umm… sorry about the club name… I couldn't think of anything better. SORRY! Please, if you can think of something, give me some ideas for the name in reviews, and IO will change it, and give you credit! YAY!) Kori nodded.

"Sounds great. Marcus loves goin' out. I'll ask him." As if on cue, Marcus came into the kitchen. He was rubbing his blue eyes, yawning.

"Ask me what?" he asked, barely awake. He sat down next to Kori.

"Umm… you wanna go out to Club Jump City? There's a party tonight." Kori answered him. Marcus's head shot up from the table, where he had set it down, falling asleep.

"Heck yes! Finally… somethin' to do around here… great! Sure, I'll go." He responded energetically. Kori grinned.

"Told 'ya." She whispered to Cyborg, who grinned widely in response.

"Well, all right!" he said. This was when Raven decided to come in. She had a large book in her hands. She stopped when she spotted them, and offered the tiniest smile.

"Morning." She said in monotone. This was probably the best mood you could get Raven in when she first wakes up.

"Mornin, Rae."

"Morning."

Good morning…"

They all responded at the same time. Raven nodded and proceeded to the main room, sitting down on the couch, opening her large book, starting to read.

Changeling entered the room, equally as tired as Marcus was when he first entered the room. He immediately sat at the nearest chair he reached at the kitchen table. He rested his head on the table and started to drool. They all stared, disgusted. Raven used her powers to pick up a cooking pan and whacked him over the head with it.

"OWW! RAE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled at her.

"Umm… for the sake of sanity." She replied. Changeling stayed silent. It was evident that he didn't understand a word she had said. He was quite the unintelligent person…

"In other words, if I hadn't done it, we would have all gone insane." Raven explained. Kori looked at the oven clock. 5:30. Wow… time has _flown._

Nightwing was the last to come into the room. His longish hair was damp. .He had either taken a shower or been training for a long time. Probably both.

Cyborg decided to talk.

"Hey, Nightwing, we're going to the party. You comin?" he asked. Nightwing looked at him.

"Dude? What party!" Changeling asked.

"At the Club, you idiot." Raven responded.

"I guess I'll go. Nothing else to do…" he said.

"Great!" Cyborg said. Changeling grinned a him and they both ran off to their rooms to do… Lord knows what… Nightwing went over to the couch and started flipping through channels, and Raven stayed where she was.

Kori looked at Marcus, who looked back at her…

"Umm… so what'ya wanna do?" he asked. Kori shrugged.

"Wanna… go to the beach or something?" she suggested. Nightwing suddenly caught the word 'beach'. At the mention of the very word, he could only imagine what Kori looked like in a bikini…

'_Eww…' _A monotone voice murmured in his head. He cringed.

'… _Raven! What the hell? Damned mental bond…' _he thought.

'_Hey, I can read your thoughts, you know… perv…'_ Raven told him in his head.

'_Great…now she thinks I'm some sort of pervert…' _he thought.

'_Sure do.' _Raven agreed.

"Raven!" he yelled out loud. Raven gave him an hauntingly "innocent" look while Kori and Marcus gave him confused ones. Kori shrugged and decided to break the uncomfortable silence that happened to settle upon the young adults for the past few minutes…

"So… you guys wanna go to the beach? Marcus agreed…" she said.

Nightwing, not wanting to leave Kori alone with Marcus, agreed to go, also. And, he could have sworn that Marcus gave him a warning look. He did a double take, but he saw nothing. He shrugged it off…

Raven gave an awkward smirk and also agreed to go. She wanted to see Nightwing suffer. Yes, he was her leader, her teammate, her friend… Hell, he was pretty much her brother. But still, she hated him for ripping Starfire's heart apart and wanted to see him get what he deserved… something he should have gotten a long time ago. She wanted to see him get what he gave to Starfire back when they were the Teen Titans…

Suddenly, Changeling burst through the door with his violet swim trunks on.

"DUDE! Did someone say… BEACH!" he yelled. Kori smiled and laughed, while Marcus grinned. Raven looked at Nightwing to see he was glaring at Marcus, and also grinned herself…

**Well, there's another short chapter. I'm sorry to say that I don't think I'll be updating too much for a while… It's at the convenience of my dad. I'm on restriction… (blah. grr.) But I will get on as MUCH as I can to update. I don't know… I'll make up an excuse… (lol that's what I'm doing now. They think I'm doing homework. HA!) So just hold your horses and cool your jets, would ya! N e wayz… hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Yet to be solved

**Holy crap! There are 40 people who have put me on story alert! YAY! I feel so special! 3 Thankiez you everyone! Lol OK, I'm kinda getting pathetic… n e wayz, read, enjoy, review! (Don't forget it) BTW, I am UNGROUNDED! If that's even a word, but that's good, right? Also, I changed the club name. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUGGESTIONS, BUT I CHOSE THE ONE THAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST. DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE! Look at the last chapter to see the name. I changed it up a little. Also, it should be in this chapter, too.**

Changeling grinned stupidly at everyone. Seeing that no one was moving, his grin faded.

"Dudes! Come on! Get ready! We don't have all day, ya know…" he said. With a couple of annoyed sighs, everyone shuffled out of the room to get ready.

A few minutes passed and the rest of the Titans came in. Raven was wearing a one-piece black bathing suit with a pair of black short shorts and black flip-flops. Nightwing was wearing a pair of black and blue swim trunks with navy blue flip-flops and a black T-shirt. But, of course, he still had his mask on. Marcus had on a pair of red and black swim trunks and black and red flip flops and a red T-shirt. Last, (but most definitely not least) was Kori. (She wore an itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini. Oh, great, now that song is stuck in my head… she wore a- NO!) She wore a white t-shirt, red short shorts, and white flip flops. She wore her swim-wear under her clothes, so you will just have to wait till we get to the beach to what she was wearing. But… where's Cyborg? Oh, here he come's now… OMG!

Cyborg was wearing ABSOLUTELY nothing. (AHH! … no.) But… that is because he doesn't wear any clothes… silly me. Raven threw a T-shirt at Changeling and he put it on.

"Let's go, y'all!" Cyborg said as he raced for the door, closely followed by Changeling.

"Dude! I call Shotgun!" Changeling yelled, but as he neared the front passenger seat, someone's foot stuck out in front of him and tripped him. He heard the door open and close. He looked up and saw Raven smirking at him in the front seat.

"Dude! That's so not fair! I called shotgun!" Changeling complained as he climbed into the back seat. He slouched in his chair and crossed his arms as he heard the engine start up. He also heard Nightwing's night cycle and Marcus's car start up. They all drove off toward the beach, and it was a fairly quiet ride, if you wouldn't count Changeling complaining about sitting in the back.

They pulled into the beach and immediately piled onto the beach. Cyborg went to find a dune buggy, while Raven went with her towel and umbrella to find a nice reading spot on the sand. Marcus and Kori went to rent surf boards. Nightwing and Changeling decided to stay where they were and chat, and Nightwing intended to watch Kori.

_Stalker…_ Raven thought to herself.

Marcus took off his T-shirt and Kori took her clothes off (eww… that didn't sound right…) to reveal her red and black bikini. They took their boards and waded in the water, waiting for a wave.

"So… where'd you learn how to surf?" Kori asked.

"Well… I've traveled to a bunch of places and I've learned to surf somewhere in the Southern California area." Marcus answered. "Hey… where did _you_ learn?"

"Oh… well, umm… Nightwing taught me a little before I left…" she answered. Marcus suddenly felt a pang of jealousy toward Kori's x-best friend… he didn't know why he was jealous of someone who had been nothing more than a best friend, though…

They caught a big wave and paddled toward it. They both waited for the right moment till they stood up on their boards, using their weight to balance themselves. The swerved back and forth on the waves on till the wave was not big enough to carry them. They turned around and paddled and waited for another wave.

Raven looked at Marcus and Kori talking while they waited for a decent wave. Then she saw Kori laughing at something she had just got done saying, and Marcus scowling at her. Then she saw something else… Marcus jumped off his board and tackled Kori into the water playfully. When they surfaced again, Kori splashed at Marcus playfully, who splashed her back. Raven smirked and closed her eyes… _Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

_Isn't that cute? _Raven taunted Nightwing. (She knew that he would be watching her… you know… the bikini thing?)

_Shut up, Raven. _Nightwing though back.

_Oh, but it's true. It looks like they like each other a lot… _Raven pushed on.

… _Raven… _Nightwing dragged her name as if he was waiting for her permission to continue his statement.

_What? _Raven asked.

_GET OUTTA MY MIND! _Nightwing yelled. Suddenly, he had a massive headache and he heard Raven's voice…

_QUIT YELLING! IT HURTS! _And she left.

Nightwing's headache went away, and he stood there, grabbing his head in pain.

"Dude! What's your problem?" Changeling asked. Nightwing glared at him.

"WHAT!" Changeling whined.

"Nothing." Nightwing answered. Garfield suddenly started bursting out laughing out of nowhere.

"What?" Nightwing asked.

"Changeling stopped and took a couple of breathes, trying to calm himself. But, he started laughing again. Nightwing looked at Raven and gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes and buried her face back in her book.

"He's telling himself jokes." She told him. Nightwing smirked at Changeling, who was now rolling on the floor, laughing. Kori and Marcus came back, dragging themselves in the wet sand. Kori just sat on the sand with the salty sea water covering her legs. Marcus sat next to her and fell backwards, so he was lying in the sand.

Nightwing grimaced and looked away. Can't they stop googly-eying each other for ONE second!

A few guys stopped to check Kori out. She didn't look to comfortable about it, and Marcus didn't act comfortable with it. In respond to the crude whistles and comments, he glared at them and sent them on their way.

Marcus had finally had enough, and he playfully picked Kori up bridal style and carried her into the deep end of the water. Changeling turned into a dolphin and followed. Marcus placed Kori down and they started to talk and swim around. All of the sudden, Kori screamed and jumped on Marcus. She looked all around her in the water.

"If you stay completely still, maybe it won't eat you!" Kori told Marcus.

"What? Kori, what the hell are you talking about?" A green dolphin suddenly popped out of the water, knocking both of them into the water.

"Changeling!" Kori yelled before falling into the water. Changeling morphed back to his human form and burst out laughing. Kori and Marcus resurfaces, and they didn't looked to amused. Changeling gulped and morphed back into a dolphin and started swimming for his life back to the shore, with Marcus and Kori quickly following.

So… That was pretty much their day at the beach. Cyborg riding around, kicking up sand in his dune buggy, Nightwing being jealous of Marcus, Raven tormenting Nightwing, Marcus and Kori flirting, and Changeling just dealing with it all.

They all got back to the Tower and all headed toward the bathrooms. There were four bathrooms, and there were six people. All of them desperate for a shower. So, they were all running, levitating, or flying toward the bathrooms. So… it ended up that Raven, Nightwing, Kori, and Marcus were the first to the bathrooms.

"DUDE! THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" Changeling whined.

"Yeah, man!" Cyborg agreed. They all laughed and went to take their showers, except for Raven. She stayed in the doorway, smirking at them.

"All is fair in a race to the bathroom!" she yelled before slamming the door in their faces.

"UGH!" Raven could hear them yelling and complaining while they walked away.

"HURRY UP!" They heard Cyborg say.

Nightwing came out of the bathroom first. He walked toward the main room, feeling refreshed. He came into the room and saw Cyborg and Changeling sitting on the edge of the couch. When he came in, they turned.

"FINALLY!" They said. They looked at each other.

"Uh… hehe… yeah……" They both paused, and then took off running for the door. Before they could open it, Raven came through, and they bumped into her. She flew into the opposite wall, and she glared at them. Changeling and Cyborg looked at each other before running for their lives toward the bathrooms.

"You… you… UGH! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER!" Raven yelled after them. She glared at them and decided to let them be.

Marcus and Kori finished their showers soon after Nightwing and Raven did. They came down the hall and looked at Raven. They looked at each other.

"Yep." They said to each other, referring to Cyborg and Changeling running away from something. Raven glared at them. Kori shrugged and they plopped onto the couch and started to flip through the channels. Raven went to take another shower.

Cyborg, Raven, and Changeling soon came out of their showers and into the main room. They heard the doorbell and Cyborg brightened.

"That would be Bee." He said as he ran to the door to open it.

"Hey, Sparky."

"Hey, Cyborg!

"What's up, Cyborg?"

"Hola, Senior Cyborg!"

Cyborg opened the door wider to let the company in.

"And… the rest of the Titans East." He added. The rest of the Titans East piled into the Tower and made themselves at home, talking with each other, and a LOT of flirting. Marcus made sure not to leave Kori alone with any of these people, and so did Nightwing. He'd rather see Kori with Marcus than with Speedy, or even Aquaman. He didn't have to worry about Mas y Menos, because he knew they didn't compare. (A/N: OMG! I feel bad now! . I'M SORRY MAS Y MENOS! I THINK YOU'RE CUUUTE! … o.O in a cute little boy way. )

Kori looked at the time. It was 6:30 p.m. Thee party started at 7.

"Umm... don't you think we should get ready?" she asked. The others looked at the time and the room filled with frantic remarks:

"Oh my God!"

"C'mon!"

"CRAP!"

"¡Apuro!" (Hurry)

They all scrambled out of the main room and into the bathrooms, guestrooms, or bedrooms to change into their party wear. There was supposed to be a contest for the best outfit. The winner would be named Miss Cheers. Kori and Bee would be entering.

When they all came out, they were wearing their club wear. The guys were pretty much wearing the same thing… a T-shirt of sorts, and jeans. The girls, on the other hand…

Raven was wearing black bell-bottomy jeans, and a belly halter top with black tennis shoes. She had her hair down like she always did, and she had Black diamond studded earrings.

Bumble Bee was wearing a black belly tank top and a yellow leather mini-skirt. She also had black leather ankle boots with a yellow zipper and buttons on the side, which made her legs look longer. Her hair was in the normal fashion she usually had it in, and she had gold hoop earrings.

Kori had on a navy-blue belly tube-top and dark jean short shorts. She also had black leather boots that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail and she let two long bags hang off the sides of her face. She had silver star-shaped studded earrings…

(A.N: Yeah, yeah, I know that was boring, but it was short, right? Besides, some of you have no taste in clothing and you NEED me to tell you what they are wearing or you'll imagine them in baggy shirts that are 5 sizes too big, and high waters. . we don't want that, now, do we? NOW QUIT YOUR WHINING!)

There was a lot of drooling on the behalf of the guys. They soon gained control of themselves and drove on to the club house. They all piled into their assorted vehicles. There was Vesper's rented sports car, the T-car, the R-cycle, and the vehicles belonging to the Titans East.

When they drove into the parking lot of the club, they saw the bright blue neon lights of the sign: "CHEER'S" it blinked at them. They walked into the club and started doing their own thing. Bee and Kori signed up for the competition. An hour went by of dancing and fun, until they heard the DJ over the speakers.

"OK, y'all, it's time for the Miss Cheers competition! All contestants, come the back, please!" he said over a microphone. He put the mic up and turned some music on, and went to the back. Bee and Kori looked at each other and smiled. They looked at their friends, waved, and went on their way.

When they went to the beck, they saw that there was a fair amount of people there. There were about 25 people competing. A lot of them were wearing bright colors, hoping it wound catch attention. Yeah right… like guys will actually vote for you because you're wearing pink. They all received numbers. Bee was number 9 and Kori was number 17. They were to come up when their number was called.

A lot of people went up, and Bee and Kori heard cheering and whistles. It was Bee's turn. Kori smiled at her.

"Good luck." She said. Bee grinned at her.

"Girl, I don't need luck to win this thing, and neither do you." She stated playfully. Kori laughed.

"Number nine!" called the DJ. Bee smiled at Kori and walked through the curtains. There was cheering and whistling once again, but this time, she heard Cyborg's loud voice.

"BOO'YA! GO, BEE!"

Kori laughed out loud to herself. She shook her head. _What a goofball…_she stated. Bee came back with a huge grin on her face.

"That was fun, Kori." She almost replaced her large happy smile with a disappointed frown. But she managed to keep her composure. It felt weird calling Starfire Kori. It was a lot weirder than calling Robin Nightwing. She shook off the feeling and waited for Kori's name to be called.

More people passes, and it was finally Kori's turn.

"You look great. Go get'm, Girl." Bee told her before her number was called.

"Number seventeen."

Kori walked onto the stage. The only thing she and Bee heard, along with everyone else there, was a tremendous amount of cheering and whistling. When Kori came off the stage and back through the curtain, she was greeted by jealous looks and glares. Bee came up to her.

"See? Told ya that you didn't need luck!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Bee." Kori said to her friend. _Maybe I overdid it with the tubetop… _she thought to herself as she looked at all the glares she was still receiving.

"Everyone, please place your votes into the box near the back table. Votes will be counted in one hour." The DJ announced over the speakers. The music came back on and people went back to talking, and some to the voting box.

Bee and Kori came back to their friends, and they all went back to what they were doing before. Raven and Garfield went to the bar. Nightwing and Aquaman stayed where they were and talked. They weren't really dancing people, and they didn't like the idea of dancing with people they didn't know. Speedy, on the other hand, didn't mind hitting on every single girl that he saw. Cyborg and Bumble Bee went to dancing, and Kori and Marcus went to the bar.

Kori and Marcus sat at the barstool and the bartender brought them drinks. They started talking, and it wasn't long before Kori had gotten slightly drunk. She started to hiccup every bow and again, and she looked tired. Marcus decided to use this to his advantage.

"So… how do you know the Titans?" he asked, hoping he would get real answers.

"Oh, umm… /hic/ We were all best friends at a time." She looked behind him. "Ooh, pink elephants!" Marcus rolled his eyes.

"So… did you like Nightwing?" he asked.

"Umm… ya." She droned.

"So… why'd ya leave?" Marcus asked.

"Cuz. Robbie-Poo went fucking with someone else." Kori looked down sadly. "She was a preppy big-lip bitch. An ungrateful whore." She answered.

"Who is… Robbie-Poo?" he asked.

"Oh, that was Robin. He sexy… /hic/" Kori said.

"And you liked him?" Marcus inquired.

"Uh-huh. /hic/" Kori answered.

"And that's why you left? Because Robin went out with someone else?" he asked.

"… Yep." She said.

Marcus decided to stay quiet for a while. Kori did the same. Eventually, she came around and held her head in pain.

"Oww… she moaned. Marcus looked at her.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Kori answered. Marcus looked away and closed his eyes in thought. Kori looked at him curiously and opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by…

"Folks, it's time to announce the first ever Miss Cheers!" the DJ looked at a piece of paper and smiled. "Here it is! Now this one was also my personal favorite: Number 17! Kori Anders!"

Kori grinned widely and cheers filled the atmosphere of the room. Kori stepped onto the stage and she received a white ribbon labeled 'Miss Cheers'.

"Congratulations!" the DJ said, shaking her hand unnecessarily.

Kori smiled at him and whispered something in his ear that made him drop her hand instantly. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem… well, that's all, folks!" he finished and both he and Kori stepped off the stage. The rest of the party went on and the Titans went home. The Titans East went back to their Tower, and at the original Titans Tower, everyone went to bed, all with something rather on his or her mind.

_Why didn't Bee win!_

_Changeling's an idiot…_

_DAMN YOU, MARCUS!_

_Wow, I won! Tee hee…_

_Dude, that was awesome!_

…_Who is Robin?_

**YAY! Well, I there's an extra long chapter for you. sigh I feel like I accomplished something… did you like it? Boring, or no? Don't worry. Starting in the next chapter, thing will happen. /switchy eyes and whispering/ EBIL THINGS! BUAHAHAHAHA! (pointless laughter) ahem… sorry about that. Anyway, review. The next chapter will be one of the best in this chapter, so stay tuned! YAY!**


	13. The Crappy Thanksgiving Chapter

**Wow… I didn't know I had so many fans. THANK YOU ALL/sob, sniff/ I feel so loved. And… I'd like to thank- /fans start booing/ - FINE! Fine… no acknowledgement, jeez. N e wayz… I really don't mind if you all wanna use the basic concept and buildup of my idea. Just… don't make it all the same. Make it YOUR OWN STORY! I wouldn't really mind. In fact, If you would like to use mah idea, then I'd really like to read it. I really hope you all like this chapter… I put a lot of effort into it.**

Marcus woke up the next morning earlier than the others, and surprisingly earlier than Kori usually woke up. He looked at his digital alarm clock, and the green blinking numbers: 6:00.

Marcus sighed and turned over into a more comfortable spot, finding that it wasn't a comfortable position at all. After a while of tossing and turning in the sheets, he sighed and got out of bed, realizing that sleep was now futile.

As he got out of bed, he noticed what day it was. Thanksgiving. He headed toward the kitchen and noticed that everyone was already awake, getting ready for the holiday. Changeling was making a vegetarian meal, Cyborg was making both turkey and ham, Raven was just sitting there making sure that the guys didn't burn the entire tower down. But Nightwing and Kori were nowhere in sight. He decided to use this to his advantage. He walked over to Raven and sat next to her.

"So umm… who's Robin?" he asked. Raven looked surprised, but that was odd, knowing that she barely showed any emotion at all.

"Umm… that was… Nightwing… when we were all kids." She answered uncomfortably.

Marcus recoiled a bit at her answer. Nightwing! And half the time he acts like he can't stand seeing Kori with someone other than him…

"OK, thanks." He said. He stood up and made his way out of the kitchen and toward the training room, where he learned that that was where Nightwing spent most of his time. He opened the door to the training room and decided to be straight forward.

"So… uhh… was your name… Robin?" he asked. Nightwing stopped killing the already dead punching bag and looked at him, puzzled.

"What? Yeah… why?" he asked. Marcus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Was it true that you left Kori for a (and I quote) 'preppy bitch'?" Marcus continued.

"What! Did she tell you that?" Nightwing asked. Marcus shrugged.

"Well… yeah. And she wouldn't lie to me, even if she was a raving drunk lunatic at the time." He said sarcastically. "So is it true?"

Nightwing glared at him and paused for a second.

"I"- they were interrupted by the shrill sound of the alarm. Nightwing was grateful to be getting away from Marcus, but Vesper was the complete opposite. They both rushed into the main room.

Kori and Marcus looked at each other once they got to the main room. They weren't in their crime fighting uniforms…

"Uhh… we'll be there in a sec." they said in unison. The Titans left and Kori and Marcus went to change into their uniforms. Not a minute later they rejoined in the main room, Kori in her baggy cargo pants, black utility belt and boots, and her halter top. Marcus in his black body suit, mahogany-colored boots, gloves, and mask. (Note: we must now refer to them as Twilight and Vesper. lol)

The pair rushed into their rented vehicle and rushed toward the scene of the crime.

When they got there, they narrowly dodged Changeling being flung carelessly across the room by Mammoth.

"Dude! Can't the bad guys just stay home and enjoy the holidays!" he complained as Vesper helped him up. Twilight smiled slightly at him. He never lost his childlike antics…

Raven was suddenly knocked into Twilight, sending them both into the ground. As they got up, a lamp post was thrown at them. Twilight flipped to the side while Reven levitated upwards. The lamp post skidded toward Nightwing and Cyborg, and they merely jumped over it. Twilight and Raven teamed up against See-More and Jinx, Nightwing and Vesper teamed up against Private HIVE, and Cyborg and Changeling teamed up against Mammoth and Gizmo.

Eventually, they got the bad guys into the back of a bunch of squad cars, but they weren't in very good shape. They returned home.

Cyborg, Raven, and Changeling resumed their cooking and Vesper and Nightwing to their rooms. Twilight went to the roof.

Everyone stayed in their places until it was just about time to eat. Marcus came up to the roof to join Twilight, who had not yet changed from her uniform.

"Are you coming down now?" he asked her after a moment of silence. Kori shrugged, but stayed silent. Marcus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Are you OK, Kor?" he asked her. Kori sighed and decided to talk.

"Well, I just don't think there's much to be thankful for…" she told him. Marcus blinked.

"Well… you have your friends, and you are alive and you have" – he was interrupted.

"You…" Kori finished. Marcus grinned.

"Well… yeah. There's that, but why are you…" he couldn't exactly finish his sentence, but Kori knew what he was trying to say.

"Well, I feel like some kind of incurable, contagious disease… so that is I go down there with everyone else, they'll feel like some girl that has nothing to look forward to but to die…" she said. She looked up at Marcus. "And… you don't want to feel like that, I'm sure." She finished.

"… some girl that has nothing to look forward to but to die. No, I don't. But, Kori, you're not a contagious disease. There is nothing wrong with you… you just look at things from the wrong perspective…" he said. Kori laughed and looked down at the cold concrete of the roof.

"DUDES! COME EAT A NICE VEGITARIAN DINNER!" Changeling screamed at everyone in the tower.

"Oh, NO WAY, YA LITTLE GRASS STAIN! THEY'RE GONNA EAT MY TURKEY AND HAM!" Cyborg challenged. The two started in a vegetarian vs. carnivore who's-gonna-eat-who's-food battle.

Marcus grabbed Kori's hand and dragged her downstairs against her will to eat a perfect Thanksgiving dinner…

**AAAAND…. CUT! There's that chapter. It stinks cuz I'm in a hurry. Lol sorry… I think it's crap. Well, REVIEW! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!**


	14. Gone

**I'M BAAAAAACK! …… I assure you that this will be the KEWLIEST chapter EVA! I hope you enjoy it. Well, get to reading! YAY!**

The next morning Kori woke up later than she usually did. It was 6:00. She hopped out of bed and headed toward the roof and found it already occupied. It was Nightwing and… Supergirl? She froze in her place. Her world seemed to have stopped… but it didn't. Nightwing and Supergirl continued their sick game of tongue wrestling, and Kori watched on. Yes, it was a disgusting display of affection, but how could she not watch? Hadn't Supergirl left before?

The two figures on the edge of the roof broke apart for air. Breathing heavily, Nightwing raised his hand toward Supergirl's cheek and brushed it lightly with the back of his fingers.

"I love you." He said breathlessly. Supergirl grinned and jumped on Nightwing, once again starting their uninterrupted make-out session. But that was the thing… it was uninterrupted… Kori was right there in front of them, and they didn't even see her… like she wasn't even there.

Kori let out an aggravated growl.

"I loved you, you know… and now that I came back, you do this to me again!" she murmured under her breath, so no one but herself could hear… He turned around and walked back through the door and slammed it behind her and ran to the training room. She then saw a sickening sight…

"Marcus!" she gasped. But he, too, ignored her. He didn't even look, or break apart from the blond-haired, blue eyed girl he was making out with. Her eyes filled with tears and she stood there, rooted to the spot.

"The world is being taken over by preppy blond sluts…" she whispered to herself as her knees gave way under her, sending her to the padded floor of the training room…

I'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMMEBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEBERTOFORGET

Kori shot out of her bed and onto the floor with a muffled thump in cold sweat. She was breathing heavily as she looked rapidly around the room as if looking for something. She buried her face into her pillow to muffle a quiet sob…

There was a tiny know on her door and her head shot up to look at the titanium plated door she had dreaded for so long… She stood up and looked at the clock. 6:00. She sighed and walked over to the door. She took a few reassuring breathes before opening it. There, standing in her doorway, was Marcus. She just broke down involuntarily…

"Kori are you O"- Kori pulled him into the room and shut her door and started sobbing into his chest. "K?" he finished. Was this… Kori? Crying? OK, right now, he was beyond confused…

After a while, Kori stopped crying and she jus sat there, enjoying the silence. Marcus didn't try to say something, because he didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Kori just said something.

"Would you ever leave?" she asked.

"What?" Marcus asked her.

"Would you ever leave? Would you ever… abandon me to be by myself?" she asked. Marcus narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Of course not…" he assured her. Kori smiled and planted a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Really?" she asked him again.

"Really." He said to her and returned the kiss, more passionate. Kori broke away and looked at him.

"Promise?" she asked. Marcus smiled at her.

"Promise." He told her. Kori grinned and kissed Marcus with all the passion she had. Marcus was leaned slightly back, sitting on her bed, and Kori was standing in front of him. Marcus's head was leaning slightly back and Kori's face was above his own, her hair billowing around both of their head like a fiery curtain around them, so you could se neither of their faces.

I'LLNEVERREMEBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGET

Meanwhile in the Evidence Room…

Nightwing glared at the TV screen in the corner of the room.

"Can't they get a room!" he murmured to himself as he watched Kori and Marcus's make out session through a hidden surveillance camera in Kori's room.

"You stalker." Raven said from behind him. Nightwing quickly switched off the TV and turned around toward her.

"Raven! What are you doing here!" Nightwing demanded. Raven ignored him and kept going.

"Shut up… I'm not done yet. THEY ARE IN A ROOM! YOU and SUPERGIRL were the ones who swap spit without getting a room!" Raven growled angrily. "And now, because of YOU, SHE'S the way she IS!" she yelled.

"What! Who is the way WHO is!" Nightwing inquired. Raven gritted her teeth together angrily.

"Starfire. She used to be a happy-go-lucky little girl… and that was why I liked her so much. AND THAT WAS WHY THE ENTIRE TEAM STUCK TOGETHER! You had to go and break her heart. YOU TORE IT TO PIECES AND SHE LEFT!" Raven inhaled sharply. "And now she's not happy. Ever. Marcus barely makes her happy. I can SENSE she's not happy here. That is how bad it is…" A light bulb broke in the room. "And it's your fault…"

"Well, if she was why the team stuck together, why did we after she left?" Nightwing inquired, trying to get a point across.

"Because of the hope that she would come back. That was why I stayed. I truthfully wanted to either leave or kill you. And I couldn't kill you because"- she stopped her self from finishing he sentence of 'she told me not to' and paused. "It wasn't right. And like I said, I stayed for the hope of her coming back."

"Well, she's back." Nightwing said bitterly.

"You selfish idiot… That is not her. That's not Starfire." Raven pointed out. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Nightwing to sulk and truthfully think about something since Starfire left.

I'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGETI'LLNEVERREMEMBERTOFORGET

Kori and Marcus came out of Kori's room and into the kitchen. They found Cyborg and Changeling fighting over tofu and meat with Raven in the corner of the room staring out the window pointlessly. When they came into the room, it was like they hadn't because no one even looked their way or even said anything to them. The two ignored this and went straight to the couch to flip through channels and-

Everyone was interrupted by a shrill repeated beeping sound. The alarm… again.

Kori sighed as she watched the Titans pile out of the door and to their separate vehicles.

"Be there in a sec." she called out to them as she and Marcus ran toward their rooms to change into their hero outfits.

When they got there, what they saw wasn't pretty, and it came as a huge shock to them both.

In the midst of the Titans' unconscious bodies stood Slade. Twilight gasped, and one could have sworn that you saw her eyes flash a bright green for a second.

"You're supposed to be dead." She stated monotonously, trying to keep her voice from trembling in fear, excitement, and anger. Slade turned around and looked at her, smiling slightly behind his mask.

"My dear girl, I _feel _dead." He said as he took a step closer. Twilight and Vesper braced themselves in defensive stances… "Why, it is true. I didn't really believe Red X when he told me… I never thought you'd come back after… well, you know. Tell me, how have you been since you left?" Slade taunted.

Twilight smirked devilishly in excitement, hoping that she would be ready for this fight.

"Never better…" Vesper turned and looked at her in surprise and confusion, but didn't loose his focus on the fight at hand. "I knew you weren't really gone." She finished.

Slade also smirked behind his mask, thinking about how much she had changed since the last time they had met. "Yes… it's been a lot of fun being able to cheat death so many times. I can't count the times I may have died if it weren't for"- he was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Twilight half-yelled, but half pleaded. By this time, the Titans were awake from their unconsciousness, but not able to fully function right, only half hearing the conversation.

"Oh, so you haven't told them. Well, you better hurry up… they have a right to know what _you_ have gotten them into. And… you should tell them before you don't have a chance to tell, and they don't have a chance to listen." Slade told her.

"No one is going to die… not this time. I won't let you do it." Twilight muttered.

"Oh, but it's not me you should be saving them from. It's you." Slade taunted. Twilight glared at him angrily, visibly loosing her focus. Slade smirked behind his mask and took this time to strike. He lunged toward Twilight and she miraculously dodged his attack, but he backed it up with a back kick, knocking her into Vesper.

By this time the Titans were all up and in fighting positions, ready to attack at any given moment, wondering if what they heard was right. They had looked at each other, all in a confused manner or another, even Raven. She somehow didn't get it, either, although she was empathic. So all in all, she was confused, just as everyone else was.

Twilight and Vesper both got up and attacked, both in different directions. They both didn't understand how Slade had deflected them both when he did, sending them both into opposite walls. The Titans all took this moment to attack, Raven with her magic, a black veil covering various objects being thrown at Slade, Cyborg with his sonic cannon, Beast Boy, morphing into any which animal needed, and Nightwing, attacking Slade head on. I mean, a habit can't just go away, even if it was a childish one? But he wouldn't become obsessed… not this time. Not if it would loose him the people that he loved…

Twilight immediately got up and ran over to Vesper. She helped him up, and was greeted with a cold and confused stare.

"Kori, what is going on?" Vesper asked firmly. Twilight looked away and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, and searched for something to change the subject…

"Your welcome, Marc! Gosh…" she remarked, trying to sound hurt, innocent, and just as confused as everyone else. Marcus shook his head.

"Kori, I'm not dumb. I'm serious. What is going on? And don't act like you don't know anything, because I heard what he said to you just a minute ago." Marcus demanded. Kori narrowed her eyes both in anger toward herself and Slade.

"I"- she was interrupted by a loud call.

"Dudes, incoming!" Changeling yelled, a car coming toward them, supposedly being thrown blindly by Raven. The two scattered, and Twilight made sure it was in different directions so that the conversation would continue no longer. Then Slade did something unbelievable… he seemed to have transported himself behind Twilight right before being both blasted by a sonic cannon and crushed by a bus. Twilight whirled around, knowing that she was his main target.

"You're not taking this seriously, Princess. Thanks to you, blood will flow in rivers instead of water, and death will fill the air." He whispered eerily into her ear. Twilight shuddered but smart-mouthed back.

"That was the _corniest_ thing I have _ever_ heard! If you're gonna try to scare me, then"- she was interrupted by a fist aimed at her face that she wittily dodged. She glared at Slade with a look saying both 'I wasn't finished,' and 'That was uncalled for!'

Slade ignored this and shook his head.

"You are going to be responsible for the death of your friends, and the destruction of the world." Slade hissed loud enough for her friends to hear slightly while at the same time hurling kicks and punches at her that she didn't react to, merely dodged.

"I told you: No one. Is going. To die." She stated angrily. Slade gave her a frustrated look behind his mask.

"Except you." He cleared out. Twilight glared up at him.

"If that's what he wants, then so be it. As long as no one else gets hurt. Otherwise, It's either him or me." She smirked bitterly up at Slade and chuckled almost demonically… "And I'm not afraid to die."

Slade scoffed and was about to say something else when a blue beam blasted him in the face, sending him practically soaring into the air and a few feet away from everyone else. He said one more thing before sending an exploding disc to each of the individuals present. Twilight and Vesper happened to be at the edge of a steep drop below a river (well, when did that get there! How ironic…) and they both flew back toward it. They were on the edge trying to keep their balance, but both failed. Twilight, though, spun around before falling and fell on the edge of the 'cliff' and quickly grasped Vesper's hand. She gritted her teeth in a futile effort to hold on to Vesper's slipping hand. She glanced behind her to see the others struggling with their own situations.

She looked down at Vesper almost pleadingly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Hold on…" she whispered, her voice cracked horribly. Vesper looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you." He told her. Twilight nodded and gripped tighter as he started to slip farther…

"Don't leave me…" she whispered as a lone tear streaked down her face leaving a wet trail.

"I'm sorry." Vesper whispered back to her. Twilight shook her head and looked behind her again to see that the Titans wouldn't make it in time to help her.

"Don't be. It's my fault." She whimpered helplessly. Vesper shook his head sadly and looked at her once more…

"Good bye, Kori." He said quietly. Twilight stifled a sob and closed her eyes.

"Good bye… Marcus." She said. She once more looked behind her and noticed that the Titans couldn't help her… "Good bye."

Marcus slipped once more from her tight grip and fell with a splash in the fast moving current of the river. Twilight sighed and rolled over on her back with her arm hanging off the side. By this time the other Titans had come up to her, panting and kneeling over out of fatigue.

"Dude, where's"- Changeling started to say, but a monotone voice that didn't belong to Raven answered before he needed to finish.

"Gone." One word, but it meant a lot to the group right at this moment. Different things, actually:

To Raven, this meant that there was another spirit roaming around that might decide to contact her for no reason at all, but in this case, the spirit might have a reason. If that spirit escapes Trigon…

To Changeling it meant that he lost a good friend and the God of videogames.

To Cyborg it meant that he had lost a good friend and that Twilight "Kori" wouldn't be happy for a long time, and might even go back to New York sooner than planned.

To Nightwing that meant that not only was he more jealous (since Twilight was now crying over a guy), but he was jealous of a dead guy, something he thought he would never stoop that low to do.

And to Twilight it meant that the one person she could count on was dead. He had left her, like all the others did. And she thought that it would never happen, even though she knew that everyone would sooner or later. She had softened up and let her guard down… and she blamed it all on herself.

**Well, there's another chapter for you. YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Lol… yeah. REVIEW! REVIEW NOWWWWWWW! Ah, jeez, today was a snow day, and I'm in the middle of TEXAS! BUAHAHAHA! That's so kewl… anyways, yesterday when I was walking (two miles) home from school, and my friend kept slipping and falling on the frozen sidewalk and dragging me down to the floor with her. And it hurt me more than her because she just fell, and she slammed me into the ground like ten billion times! And one time she tried to grab me, but she accidentally (I think…) pushed me down a driveway and I slid in front of a car and almost got ran over. WAHH! And I was freezing my tail off… XP But it was OK. Lol REVIEWWW!**


End file.
